Lovely Troubles
by vellagirl
Summary: Sequel to "ROAD TRIP!"
1. Default Chapter

**Finding a Happy Home**

So, here is the beginning of the sequel to "Road Trip," I plan on it mostly being a lot of arguments between Ron/Hermione (Some sweet, some hurtful) I think it will mostly be funny, with a happy ending….maybe Enjoy!

Several weeks had passed since Harry, Ron and Hermione had returned home from their road trip and the excitement over Ron and Hermione's marriage had not died in the least. The Weasley house had never been as busy as people prepared for the grand do-over wedding. Why a 'do-over' you say? Well, that's because Ron and Hermione accidentally and unknowingly got married while heavily intoxicated. After it happened the pair had planned to quickly get a divorce when they returned home, but plans changed when Ron and Hermione confessed their love for each other and decided that it wouldn't be to horrible to be married to each other. The friends had purposely failed to inform their families that they hadn't originally indented to get married, but they did agree to Mrs. Weasley's proposal of a do-over wedding.

After much discussion and debate, Ron and Hermione had finally decided on a date for the ceremony. They figured that early August would be nice. The weather was cool, families were back from vacations, and Ginny wasn't in school yet. It wouldn't do well to have a wedding without the Maid of Honor.

It was soon approaching a week before the wedding date. The ceremony would take place in the garden at the Burrow and would include an array of decorations, food, and several handfuls of guests. The last month had been rough, what with Hermione and Ron adjusting to their new relationship and their new adult lives. Hermione now had a great job at the Ministry of Magic. She worked in the Magical Creatures Department; mostly desk work, filling out paperwork and such for different cases and reports. It was an excellent starting position for her and she planned to move up quickly. Ron had also found a job. He was currently employed by the Quality Qudditch supplies store in Diagon Alley. It didn't pay much, but Ron enjoyed working there because he made easy connections with pro quidditch players which resulted in free tickets to games. Ron's real ambition, however was to work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, doing Merlin knows what; anything to do with punishing criminals perhaps. Ron had decent grades and the ambition to do the job. The only problem was motivating him to fill out a sodding application and make the proper phone calls.

Hermione and Ron didn't get to see a lot of each other lately. Between their jobs and preparing for the wedding, it didn't even feel like they were a couple. That's why Hermione was so excited to get home from work today and see Ron, who had insisted on taking the whole week off. She had great news in store for him as she entered the kitchen of the Burrow. Ron was seated at the table, lounged back and flipping through a quidditch catalogue.

"Hey, Ron," Hermione called to him with a smile plastered on her face.

He looked up vaguely. "Hi," he responded and turned back to his magazine.

Hermione gratefully took a seat next to him.

"I had a great day at work," she said. "I started working on my proposal for S.P.E.W!"

Ron didn't look up at her, but quickly and quietly muttered something that sounded a lot like "you've been smoking floo" and Hermione glared at him.

"What?" She asked and Ron's head snapped in her direction. He offered her an innocent smile.

"I said, 'good for you'," he repeated before giving her a small kiss. Hermione smiled as the little kiss made her anger disappear. It didn't take long before she began jabbering on again.

"So, I was on my break today at work; looking through the Daily Prophet and it had listed all the available flats in London," Hermione explained. "I found a fantastic one that has a sitting room, kitchen, one bathroom, and a master bedroom. It's in a nice location and it's quite inexpensive!" She finished enthusiastically.

Hermione smiled beamingly at him, and Ron slowly turned his focus towards her slowly and fearfully.

"A flat?" He croaked.

Hermione's smile gradually faded and she offered Ron and incredulous gaze.

"Yes, a flat, so we can move in together," She responded dully.

Ron swallowed hard as beads of nervous sweat formed on his forehead.

"Together," he repeated softly.

Hermione quickly frowned at him. She loved the cute red-head, but sometimes she seriously wondered if he was all there.

"Well, traditionally married couples do live together," She said. "Did you expect me to sneak out of Ginny's room every night to come sleep in your room…with Harry?"

Ron suddenly witnessed the fury behind Hermione's eyes. That was not territory he wanted to enter. He knew he had to cover his butt somehow and quick!

"No! I just hadn't really thought about it, I mean, just you and me living together…" he muttered furiously.

Hermione's anger ebbed and it was replaced by disappointment. There was a moment's silence.

"We don't have to do this if you're not comfortable," Hermione finally offered softly. She was as insecure as ever. This wasn't the first time that Hermione had pulled the guilt string. Every time Ron had showed uncertainty in some form or another, Hermione was sure to let him know that they didn't have to stay married. Ron ensured her that he definitely wanted to be with her.

"I'm fine, I want to! I guess there is just a lot I haven't thought about yet," he explained and Hermione's expression became more relaxed.

"Good, then," She stated shortly. "I owled the owner and she said that there were several wizarding families living there so we wouldn't be out of place; however there are plenty of muggles as well, so the rules on use of magic are pretty strict."

Ron nodded. Everything was happening so quickly, and none of what was happening was what he had planned.

"You know Hermione," Ron said wearily. "I had always just assumed that you, me and Harry would all just move into Grimmauld place together. Huge living space, no rent, and the three of us could live together," He explained carefully.

Hermione frowned once more, but didn't grow angry. "Ron," She started. "That was fine when we were just friends, but now….don't you want a little privacy?" She asked with an out of character smirk forming on her face.

Ron looked her over curiously, attempting to catch the meaning of her words. After a long moment-

"Oh!" He spluttered. "Oh! Right, yeah, of course we'd want privacy!" He stated passionately. Hermione smiled lightly.

"Of course," She repeated knowingly before continuing. "I figure we have plenty of award money, but since we're splurging the majority of it on the wedding we won't be left with much. Rent is 300 Galleons a month; I make 600 a month. We'll need furniture, food, supplies-What!" She asked suddenly as she noticed Ron's disturbed expression.

"Nothing, its jus-"

"What?"

"Well, you make more money than me," He stated sadly.

Hermione again offered him an incredulous look.

"Yes, that would be because you work at a quidditch store and I work for the Ministry," She explained.

Ron frowned and any pride he had just fluttered away. "But-but, I should be the provider," he sputtered nervously.

In Ron's mind it all made sense. He was the man, the husband. He was the one who should be making the money and providing a good life for Hermione.

"Ron!" She suddenly shouted with offense and he jumped back a significant distance in his seat. "What century are you living in!" She yelled.

"It's just, I'm your husband and I have a responsibility to take care of you," He clarified fearfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and sighed.

"Look," She said, with a bit of understanding. "I understand that you grew up with you're Mum at home and you're dad working, and I completely respect that. I just can't live like that, Ron. I'd go stir crazy! I live for work! I'm not saying that raising seven children isn't work, but that type of work just isn't mine," She explained, but Ron still looked very put out.

"A marriage is a partnership, Ron. We'll both be making plenty of money, so don't worry about you're manhood, alright?" She stated sympathetically.

Ron finally let loose a smile before nodding.

"That flat sounds great," He said and offered Hermione another sweet kiss.

The wedding was only a week away and although Hermione knew that they were already technically married, she had never been more nervous in her live for the "do-over". Her nerves were probably going crazy because first off, she hadn't actually remembered her first wedding and mostly because this was the first relationship she was embarking on! Hermione had no idea about what lie ahead, and everyone she ever knew was going to be there to witness the beginning of it!

'This to shall pass' she thought as she and Ron sat at the table sharing a hot cup of tea.

Well, I hope you liked the start of it. I have a plan, but if this chapter sucked then let me know and I won't go on. Thanks for reading!


	2. Weasley Or Granger

**Weasley or Granger**

Thanks for the support right from the start everyone, you rock! Some people have asked me if Ron and Hermione had consummated their relationship yet (had sex). Well, I want to say no. Yes they are married, but they have also only been together about a month, they've only just shared their first kiss ever, so I don't want to move things to fast for them. If you disagree with me let me know, because I don't know if I'm right in this decision. LOL. I hope you like this chapter!

It was already Monday and there were only five more days until the grand do-over wedding. Ron had finally convinced Hermione to take the rest of the week off work in order to get more done for the wedding. All the extra time thankfully resulted in free time for Hermione. It was about mid-afternoon when Hermione realized she had taken care of all she could today. With a long sigh of relief she pulled a book from the shelf (A Winters Tale, by William Shakespeare), plopped down on the long couch and began to read.

She had been reading for about ten minutes and couldn't help but be amazed that she wasn't interrupted. That is until she heard the sound of loud footsteps coming down the stairs; footsteps that were unmistakably Ron's.

She was right. Nearly two seconds later Ron appeared around the corner with a wide, boyish smile.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked with a small smirk.

Ron blushed slightly and jammed his hands into his pockets.

"Have you noticed anything different around here?" He asked shyly.

Hermione's lips twisted in thought for a moment. "It's quiet," She answered.

"And we're alone…" he added with a large smile as he stepped closer towards her.

"Mum and Ginny have gone dress shopping," He said and took another step. "Dads at work, Harry's just left, and everyone else is out and about," he finished and was now standing right in front of her by the couch.

A large smile tugged at Hermione's lips and she leaned over past Ron to set the book down on the coffee table.

"So," She said. "It's only us?"

Ron nodded and slowly sat down on the couch beside her. He leaned over and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. It was a very rare occasion when Hermione and Ron could sit down together and…well, do stuff. They had both been so busy lately that they didn't have much time for each other, and they were almost never alone. Hermione and Ron had both agreed that there would be no consummating of their relationship while any members of his family were in the house. They had only come to this wise decision after an extremely embarrassing moment when Mrs. Weasley came up to Ron's room to tell them dinner was ready. Hermione hadn't been able to look her mother in law in the eyes for about a week.

The couple was now in full passion mode. Hands wandering and both wearing fewer articles of clothing then they had on ten minutes ago.

"Maybe-we-should go-upstairs," Ron suggested between kisses.

Hermione didn't respond and Ron didn't ask again, the couple didn't seem capable of breaking away from each other.

"Knock, knock, knock!"

The sound of a large fist hammering against the Weasley's front door was the thing that finally broke Ron and Hermione apart.

Ron quickly pulled away from a deep kiss. "Bloody hell," He sighed as he lowered his head to rest in the crook of Hermione's neck.

Hermione moved her head to the side before yelling. "Who is it?"

A muffled voice answered back, "Delivery!"

Ron sighed again as he removed himself from Hermione. "Another delivery!"

They had been getting all sorts of packages and mail the last week. Supplies and decorations for the wedding, letters of congratulations, and gifts.

"I'll be right there!" Hermione called as she sat up on the couch and looked around the room quickly.

"Where is my shirt!" She muttered.

When she finally located her shirt, she carelessly threw it back on over her head and headed towards the door.

She opened it and the bright sunlight stung at her eyes.

"'Lo, Miss. We have some packages for you," Said the young delivery wizard at the door. He smiled at her roguishly when he took notice of her disheveled look. Hermione blushed and straightened out her shirt as she ushered two more men in who carried two, large boxes each. They set them down on the kitchen floor.

"What's all this stuff?" Ron asked as he entered the room. Hermione blushed once more as she saw that Ron had not bothered to put HIS shirt back on.

"I think it's the silverware and draperies," She replied. Ron furrowed his brows and frowned at her.

"Draperies!" He spat.

"Yes," Hermione argued. "They're for decoration!"

Ron didn't argue back. They had already fought several times on wedding details. Hermione was planning for a huge, extravagant wedding, while Ron didn't seem too thrilled by this idea. Hermione had then told him that his wedding was the drunken one and this one was hers.

"And the fountain, Miss?" Asked the delivery wizard. Hermione looked out the door and saw the two men holding a large stone fountain that had two angels adorning the top.

"Oh, you can just leave that there out front," She replied. The two wizards set down the heavy statue and the third held out a clipboard for Hermione.

"If you could just sign right here," He said and pointed to a line where her signature should be.

Hermione took the clipboard and quill while Ron stood behind her, staring disgustedly at the fountain. She signed it 'Hermione Granger' and handed it back to the man who smiled.

Hermione smiled in return before thanking the men and closing the door.

When she turned around, Ron was right behind her giving her an odd look.

"Granger?" He asked. It was now Hermione's turn to give him an odd look.

"Weasley?" She said. "don't you think we're close enough to be on first name basis by now?"

Hermione walked past him and started to open the large boxes.

"No," said Ron, frustrated. "I mean, you signed 'Granger'."

"So what?" Hermione responded, not bothering to look up at him.

"So," Ron said with an obvious tone. "Your name is 'Weasley' now."

"Why?" Hermione asked, finally turning to look at him.

"Because you're married to me," He responded.

Hermione shrugged at him and looked annoyed.

"That doesn't mean I have to change my name, I've been Hermione Granger for eighteen years now and I don't feel like changing it," She explained and turned back to her work as if her statement had just settled their argument.

Ron looked over her with suspicion and slowly began to grow angry.

"You just don't want to because you don't like the name Weasley!"

Hermione turned to him once again, this time looking angry and offended.

"That's not why! I just don't think a girl should have to change her name, why can't you change yours?" She snapped.

"YOU!" Ron started to yell, ready to give her a piece of his mind; suddenly, however he stopped to think about it.

"Ron Granger," He stated softly. "It sounds like a superhero name…or a cowboy," He said wistfully.

Hermione smirked. "I'm glad you like it," She said as a matter of fact.

At her words, however, Ron snapped out of it and his anger returned.

"No!" He yelled. "I'm not changing my name!"

"Well, I'm not changing mine," retorted Hermione.

"Fine!" Snapped Ron, red in the face. "We'll both keep our names and our children will just have really stupid long names!"

"Children!" Hermione yelled, not really realizing what they were arguing about, but just focusing on yelling louder than Ron. Suddenly, she comprehended what Ron and just said and her expression softened…slightly.

"You want to have children?" She asked lightly.

"Eventually, Yes!" Ron yelled, still clearly angry.

"Wow," Hermione sighed, no longer focusing on the fight.

"Yeah, and they'll have names like, Alan Granger-Weasley." Spat Ron.

"Alan?" Hermione asked with awe, her eyes misted with unformed tears.

"Elizabeth if it's a girl!" He shouted.

Hermione's heart melted and she smiled widely. Ron was the most adorable man ever!

"I love you!" She stated joyfully as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Ron froze, not knowing exactly what was going on. One moment they were having a blazing row, the next, she was hugging him. He still didn't understand girls, not one bit.

"Mental," Ron sighed after Hermione released the hug and continued with her boxes.

The argument hadn't been settled, but they rarely were.

They all had a long stressful week ahead of them and Ron decided it would be best not to start up the argument once more. Whatever he had said or done to suddenly make Hermione happy, he liked it. Seeing her happy made him happy. They'd decide names later. Weasley or Granger…it didn't really mater what they were called as long as they were together.

Let me know what you think! Did it stink, was it funny, ect. Can't wait to hear from you!


	3. Unwanted Invitations

UNWANTED INVITATIONS

Thank you for all of the reviews, you guys are the best! I had a request to write longer chapters and since I was sick and school is out I had plenty of time to write. So here it is! Enjoy!

Thin beams of sunlight filtered through the blinds of the window and the birds outside created a raucous as they took turns dive-bombing the dirt for ill-fated earthworms. Nature's soundtrack penetrated into Ron's dream so that what was once a peaceful visual of he and Hermione eating ice cream by that silly fountain of hers was now a chaotic image of them being bombarded by pigeons that pecked at their hair and nibbled at their ice cream.

Ron suddenly awoke with a jerk as one of the birds gave a loud squawk before flying off with its prized earthworm. Ron sighed and attempted to go back to sleep. The room was hot and stuffy though and the sounds of chatter coming from down stairs made him feel he should probably be up and about anyways. Ron made to get out of bed but stopped suddenly when he realized he was restricted from movement by another body.

Hermione was peacefully asleep at his side with her head rested on his chest, her arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Ron was about to wake her until he realized he couldn't bring himself to do it. She looked so peaceful and he didn't want to disturb that. The girl had been working so hard preparing for the wedding and if anyone deserved to sleep in it was her.

Ron then carefully shifted to the side and out of her embrace, moving slowly and steadily as not to wake her. As he successfully crawled out of the tiny bed he looked back. Hermione was now rolled over on her side facing the window and clutching his pillow. He smiled warmly at her before tiptoeing out of the bedroom.

As he made his way down the rickety old stairs he could hear the sound of dishes clanking, watering running, and people talking rapidly. He turned the corner into the busy kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was at the sink washing dishes along side a pretty blonde. Ron squint his tired eyes at her trying to form some sense of recognition. He didn't realize that it was the one and only Fleur Delacour until he spotted his older brother, Bill digging through the cupboards. Bill and Fleur had gotten married two years ago after the couple discovered that Fleur was pregnant. Mrs. Weasley had been furious! Children before marriage was not her way.

Ron cleared his throat and received the attention of all three occupants.

"Oh, Ron," Cried Mrs. Weasley happily. "Sit, sit, and have some breakfast!"

Ron nodded in thanks before his brother approached him and embraced him in a firm hug. "Congratulations!" He said with a hearty laugh.

"Thanks," Ron replied. He was about to take a seat and eat when Bill took hold of his shoulder.

"Ron," He said in a low enough voice so that Mrs. Weasley and Fleur couldn't hear him. "I'm arranging a bachelor party for you on Friday night."

Ron's voice caught in his throat and he could feel his ears turning red.

"A-a Bachelor party?" Ron whispered with shock. The only thing he could think about when he heard the words 'bachelor party' was Hermione strangling him.

"Yeah, mate," Bill said with a wide smile. "Just us guys: Harry, Charlie, the twins, and maybe even Dad."

"What about Percy?" Ron asked. His brother Percy had made amends with the family a little more than a year ago during the end of the war.

Ron saw Bill cringe slightly and sigh. "Not inviting Percy. No fun. The wanker would probably rather stay here and do make-overs with the girls anyways."

Ron held back a snort of laughter. He wouldn't be surprise if Percy came out of the closet one day.

"Okay, but what does Fleur think about this?" Ron asked nervously. Bill's wife might be fine with her husband gallivanting around, but he was quite sure that Hermione would kill him.

To Ron's surprise, Bill frowned and shook his head; his fang earring swung menacingly at the side of his head.

"Well," He said. "She doesn't exactly know. I wasn't planning on letting any of the women know."

Ron had a bad feeling about this, but a bachelor party did sound like good fun.

"Yeah. Okay, let me know when you have more details."

Bill nodded and patted him on the back happily. Ron was about to sit down to his eggs and bacon once more when he heard a loud jumble of laughter and screams. He turned around to see Hermione's tiny form trudging around the corner with two children attached to each leg. One was a small boy with chubby pink cheeks and the other was a skinny girl with sparkling blue eyes. Both had shiny, strawberry-blonde hair and a few freckles scattered across their cheeks.

Hermione looked up at them all with a mixture of amusement and frustration.

"Bill," She gasped. "I found your children!"

Bill smiled at her and shrugged nonchalantly. "I wasn't looking for them."

Bill was surprised when he was slapped over the back of the head by his mother who had been standing right behind him. He cringed and rubbed his head.

"Don't treat my grandchildren like that, William!" She scolded and rescued Hermione from the terrible twosome.

Mrs. Weasley, Fleur and Bill proceeded out of the kitchen leaving behind Hermione and Ron.

Hermione sighed with relief and picked up one of the smaller boxes from off the floor.

"What are those?" Ron asked as he sipped on his coffee.

Hermione lugged it over to the table and set it down hard.

"Invitations," She replied.

"We're going to do them now?" Ron asked sadly.

"We should have done them ages ago!" She retorted and took a seat next to him after pouring herself a cup of coffee.

She then proceeded to open the box and pull out a pile of invitations and envelopes; all pearly white and swirled with peach colored text that announced the couples ceremony.

"I've got a list of all the guest so I'll write the addresses on the envelopes and you can put the invitation in, alright?" She asked and received a low grunt from Ron which over the years she had learnt meant 'yes'.

"All right then," Hermione chirped and advanced on the invitations with her quill in hand.

Ten minutes had past. Ron was done with breakfast, but still hungry. The room was quiet mainly due to the fact that the majority of the family was outside clearing the garden.

The invitation duty was quickly becoming tedious as Hermione handed him envelope after envelope to stuff with an invite.

"Hey guys!" Ginny called as she bounded through the kitchen with a large sack slung over her shoulder.

"I'm going over to Harry's to help him set up a few things," She said unconvincingly as she grabbed an apple to take with her.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah right," he muttered under his breath and Hermione elbowed him in the side. "Ouch!"

Ginny heard him and stuck her tongue out like a six year old brat before leaving through the front door.

"I can't believe her," Ron sighed exasperatedly.

"Don't worry about her so much, Ron. Harry would never hurt her," Hermione consoled.

"It's not Ginny I'm worried about."

"Ginny has loved Harry since she was 10! She won't hurt Harry either."

The conversation ended there. Hermione continued to scroll down her list and jot down the addresses of different friends and family.

She had just finished the Patil sisters invite and the Longbottoms as she glanced at the list to read the next name. It read: "Viktor Krum."

Hermione's cheeks flushed and she bit her lip hard as she quickly wrote Viktor's name and address on the pearly envelope. She hesitated as she was about to pick it up and hand it to Ron, but decided quickly to put in viktor's invite later when Ron wasn't around. He'd throw a fit!

Hermione moved on to the next name and wrote 'Ernie MacMillan' on it before handing it to Ron. He took it and stuffed in the invite.

She moved on to the next.

"Aren't you going to hand me that one?" Ron asked.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "What?" She asked with a high pitched voice.

"That one under you're hand. You forgot to hand it to me," He said and pointed to the envelope with Viktor's name on it.

Hermione blushed and suddenly felt very hot. Ron could not find out that she was inviting him. Ron hated Viktor!

"Oh, no, I didn't," She said, flustered. "I just messed up the address on that one. I'll throw it out later."

"I'll do it," Ron offered with a smile. "The trash is right over here."

Ron reached out his hand to her, waiting for the envelope.

"No! It's okay! I'll do it later!" She protested. Ron's smile faded and he looked her over suspiciously. Something was up. She didn't want him to see the envelope for some reason.

He shrugged. "Alright." And dropped his hand but not his gaze.

He watched his wife and as Hermione moved her hand to reach for a blank envelope Ron shot out his own hand and snatched the forbidden envelope from her.

Hermione quickly reacted and leaped at him.

"Ron, No!" She yelled. Ron sprang from his chair laughing at her attempt to stop him. He struggled to get free of her constant efforts to grab the envelope back, but was successful in keeping it from her. She really didn't want him to see whatever it was.

Hermione had to get it back. After trying and failing several times she hopped up onto her chair and leapt onto Ron's back; wrapping her legs around his waist, strangling him with one arm and reaching for the envelope with the other.

"Ron! Give it back!" She shouted. Her weight, plus lack of air finally made him fall forward onto the table, the envelope still clutched firmly in his hand. Both of Hermione's hands were now fighting him for the prized piece of paper. He continued to laugh playfully at their predicament.

"Hey, Friends!" Called a cheerful voice followed by a loud 'Crash'.

Hermione held Ron down, but turned to see Fred and George standing in the doorway with shocked looks on their faces. Fred had dropped his butterbeer.

"WOW!" Fred uttered.

"Sorry for interrupting," George added.

Hermione didn't say anything but shifted off of Ron's back.

"Doesn't look like we needed to have that talk with you, mate," Said Fred, winking. "That's an interesting position."

"Fred," George said turning to his twin. "We REALLY need to go on a camping trip!"

The twins laughed jovially as they proceeded up stairs.

Hermione glared after them, her face red and her hair a mess. She turned around to see Ron holding the envelope in his hand looking very angry.

Hermione lowered her eyes and bit her lip.

"Krum? You're inviting Krum?" He scolded.

Hermione's head shot up, her fury sparked.

"He's my friend!" She yelled.

"Your friend that tried to hurt you!" He said while shaking the envelope at her.

"That was a long time ago! He only tried to kiss me, it wasn't a big deal!" She said. Back in sixth year Viktor had tried to get friendly with her and proceeded after protests. Hermione had hexed him good and Ron had taken the liberty to give him a decent beating.

"I can't believe your inviting him after what happened!"

"Ron! HE-IS-MY-FIREND! I forgave him, just like I forgive you all the time for some reason!"

"How dare you compare me to him!" Ron said looking sincerely offended.

"I don't care if you like him! I do and I want him at the wedding!" Hermione screamed.

"So that's it?" Ron hissed his face beat red with anger. "You want him here so he can rescue you at the last minute and sweep you off to Bulgaria!"

Hermione shook with fury. Ron was such an absolute idiot! She didn't know what to say to him, but she didn't want to be anywhere near him. EVER!

"The wedding is off!" She hissed. "And if I had a ring I'd throw it at you!"

Hermione turned furiously on her heel and stormed out of the kitchen leaving an equally angry (and hurt) Ron behind. He sighed with frustration and ripped the envelope into pieces.

Hermione rushed out into the warm summer day, angry tears staining her cheeks. Ron was such an insufferable prat! He had to argue her on everything and she couldn't take it! Even after all they had been through he was still accusing her of being smitten with Viktor Krum. It wasn't fair at all. He had no right to boss her around like that and at the moment she couldn't stand him.

Hermione came to a stop at a small pond that was inhabited by two large ducks. She wiped at her eyes before folding her arms across her chest and taking in a jagged breath of air.

"Hey," said a soft voice from behind her.

Hermione turned around quickly to see Angelina Johnson smiling lightly at her.

"Hey," Hermione said shakily.

Angelina stepped up to her beside the pond.

"Have some of this," She said as she held out a small silver flask. "its how I get through my engagement with Fred."

Hermione looked at the flask wearily before taking it.

"Engagement?" She asked not aware of that step in their relationship. Angelina nodded.

"It's a secret. We don't want Molly making a big fuss out of it like she is for you and Ron," She answered and Hermione frowned. _If there was a her and Ron anymore_, she thought.

"Well," Said Hermione as she took a small swig from the flask. "While we're sharing secrets…" She said and held up the flask. "This is what got me into this situation in the first place."

Angelina gave her a quizzical look.

"When we were on our trip," Hermione started timidly. "Ron and I got really drunk and ended up getting married without knowing it."

Angelina smiled approvingly at her. Hermione had never really known Angelina well, but she was aware of her 'wild-girl' reputation.

"I'm impressed," Angelina said. There was a moment's silence before she spoke again.

"So are you staying married because you don't want to disappoint his Mum or are you staying married because you love him?" She asked seriously.

Hermione sighed and her eyes watered up again. Of course she loved Ron; he just drove her absolutely crazy.

She didn't have to respond. Angelina knew the answer.

"Look," She said with a sisterly tone. "All Weasley men are the same; pissing you off is their way of showing affection. They were the boys on the playground who would shove your face in the sand and pull on your pigtails." She explained.

Hermione couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. That was definitely Ron.

"I can't count the amount of times that Fred has snuck Canary Creams in my dinner or stuffed live eels in my bed just to see me flip out. One time, he even accused me of sleeping with George!" Angelina said, elaborating her point. Hermione gave her an incredulous look. Who would be crazy enough to put up with Fred Weasley.

"Making women angry turns Weasley men on for some bizarre reason, and you, Hermione, get angry so easily that Ron must be the horniest bloke ever!"

Hermione laughed lightly again. "How do you put up with it?" She asked Angelina.

Angelina shrugged. "Other than the alcohol?" She joked. "I don't really have a method. I just know that I love him more than anyone and that feeling alone outweighs all the others."

Hermione nodded. Angelina was right. Despite all the fighting, Hermione couldn't imagine her life without being with Ron.

"My point is that Ron REALLY loves you, he just has a unique way of expressing it." Angelina explained.

"Go talk to him," She added before taking back her flask with a wink. "I'll need this," She stated as she turned and left.

Hermione's tears had dried and she smiled lightly. The argument between her and Ron was extremely stupid and it didn't matter whose fault it was. She loved Ron more than anything and she wanted to be married to him for the rest of her life. The only trick was to pluck up enough courage to go and apologize.

Ron lay on his bed starring up at the ceiling while throwing a small ball against it repeatedly and catching it. He sighed deeply. _So this is what it felt like to be heart broken_, he thought.

Hermione had just dramatically called off the wedding and it was his entire fault. Why did he always have to over-react when it came to sodding Viktor Krum? Yes, he hated the guy, but it wasn't that he didn't trust Hermione around him it was the other way around! Now, because of his stupid temper Hermione was gone.

"Knock, Knock,"

Ron didn't look towards the sound of knocking on the door. He wasn't in the mood for visitors.

"Go away!" He said grumpily.

"It's me," Called back a timid voice.

Ron recognized the voice immediately and his heart leapt.

"Hermione?" He called in surprise as he dashed towards the door. He hadn't expected to see her for awhile.

He opened the door to reveal a very shy looking Hermione. She looked up at him with uncertain eyes.

"Can we talk?" She asked simply.

Ron swallowed hard and ushered her in fearfully. This was it. She was going to break it off officially. Did he even stand a change if he tried to apologize?

Hermione paced halfway across the room before stopping and turning.

Ron held his breathe. Here it comes.

"I'm sorry," She said quickly.

"If that's what you want-what!" He asked, finally realizing what she had just said.

"I said 'I'm sorry'," She repeated nervously.

"Oh!" He said and quickly realized he should have said something a bit more meaningful.

"I still want to be with you," Hermione added.

This time Ron's lips broke into a smile.

"Even though I'm a stupid prat?" He asked and Hermione laughed lightly.

"Call me crazy," She said.

"Believe me, I have," He replied with a chuckle. "I'm sorry too," he then added sincerely.

Hermione smiled and Ron opened his arms widely to her. She stepped up to him and they shared a long, loving embrace.

This feeling _definitely _far outweighed the others.

I hope you liked it. It was a bit of a rollercoaster, but still hopefully good. Let me know what you think, your feedback is treasured!


	4. Daughter and Mother in Law

**Daughter and Mother-in-Law**

Hi everyone, I feel like this chapter took a while. Oh well, I hope you enjoy it! Thank you to everyone who is reviewing, it really means a lot!

Hermione stepped out of the steaming shower cautiously as not to slip on the misted tile floor. She reached a dripping arm towards the tiny counter and grabbed her towel; first dabbing her skin dry, then bringing the towel to her wet, curly tresses. She rubbed and scrunched at them vigorously when suddenly the door flung open and a tall red-haired boy stepped in and closed the door quickly behind him.

Hermione swiftly pulled the towel from her hair down to her torso, concealing her naked body.

"Ron!" She hissed with a scandalized tone.

He returned her an innocent look and shrugged. "What?"

"I'm _naked_!" She hissed again, sounding more and more like a cat.

"Again," Ron said casually. "Nothing I haven't seen before."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and pulled the towel around her tighter.

"Still, you don't just go barging in on people while they're in the bathroom," She lectured.

Ron's innocent façade remained as he said. "Well, maybe you should lock the door."

Hermione cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips.

"I did," She said dully.

Ron didn't say anything in response to her statement as he moved toward the counter.

"I just need to brush my teeth," Ron muttered as he pulled his brush out of the cabinet and proceeded to brush his teeth.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and moved next to him at the counter; picking up a bottle of sleek-eezys hair serum, squeezing a small portion in her hand, and rubbing it through her damp hair.

Ron spit a glob of toothpaste and saliva into the sink. As he did so, he noticed a small pile of jewelry set on a wash cloth. They were Hermione's: A necklace, a bracelet, and two rings.

The image sparked a moment in Ron's memory.

"Hermione," he said wiping his mouth, "yesterday when you told me that if you had a ring, you'd throw it at me…what did you mean by that?" He asked.

He looked over at his wife who now had one of her lithe legs propped up on the toilet seat. She was rubbing lotion on it slowly. Ron swallowed and averted his eyes.

Hermione looked up at Ron with a mild look of surprise.

"Oh," She stated softly, "I hadn't realized that that might have just been a muggle thing."

Ron looked on in confusion. She'd have to explain better than that.

She removed her leg from its position on the toilet and stood facing him.

"It's a muggle tradition—the guy gives the girl a ring when he asks her to marry him—usually a diamond or some other jewel—she wears it until they both exchange wedding bands at the ceremony."

"Oh, that's weird," Ron commented and Hermione shrugged, still clutching the bottle of lotion. There was a moment's silence before Hermione spoke again.

"Will you put some of this on my back?"

She then handed the lotion bottle to him and turned around; letting her towel fall to the small of her back.

Ron stood silent for a moment as he gazed upon her creamy, bare flesh. Each of her shoulder blades stood out slightly, a feminine ripple of muscle spread across her back and in the lower right corner was a tiny mole. Ron knew that he could spend days looking over every inch of her body.

"Well?" Hermione pressed.

Ron snapped out of it and quickly squeezed a dollop of lotion in to his palm. He licked his lips nervously as he lowered his hand to her left shoulder blade. Her skin was warm and smooth; the distinct scent of strawberries drifted past his nostrils filling his mind with not so innocent thoughts.

Ron's hand maneuvered its way around her back gently and elegantly. When his hand reached the small of her back he felt Hermione tense and take in a shallow breath. Ron watched the goose bumps spread across her flesh as he continued to spread the lotion liberally across her. It wasn't until Hermione let out a soft moan when Ron suddenly stopped his movement and stared silently.

"Ron?" Hermione asked and turned around to face him, her towel hung loosely in front of her. "What's wro-"

"Hermione," Ron whimpered, cutting her off. "All the blood has gone from my head."

Then, suddenly, without waiting for a response, Ron grabbed her by the shoulders, pulled her close, and crashed his lips down on her hers. Hermione showed no signs of resistance as he backed her against the wall and continued his frantic kisses. This continued on—passion heightening until Hermione felt Ron's hand slip under her towel. She broke the kiss and held Ron at bay.

"Ron," She said breathlessly, her cheeks flushed. "We can't do this here and now."

Ron's eyes were filled with passion and it was clear that stopping was the last thing he wanted to do. There was a moment's silence.

"I'm going to go get dressed," Hermione stated firmly; carefully removing herself from between Ron and the wall.

She was making her way towards the door when she turned around and saw Ron taking his shirt off.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

Ron looked at her with a mix of frustration and sadness as he moved to the shower and turned it on.

"I'm taking a cold shower," He stated dully and stepped in with his pants still on.

Hermione chuckled lightly and shook her head before exiting the small bathroom.

Hermione stepped out in to the hall, closing the door behind her. She heard a sudden jangle and clank of what sounded like pots and pans and she turned around to inspect.

It was Ginny Weasley trekking down the hall with a large box in one hand and a sack of something in the other. The tiny red-head stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Hermione and both girls starred at each other guiltily.

"What?" They said together.

"Nothing!" They both responded quickly at the same time.

There was a moment's silence as both of their cheeks grew pink. Ginny let her eyes wander over Hermione's appearance. She was wet, flustered, and barley had her towel on. Her first thought was that Hermione had simply taken a shower…but she could clearly hear the water still running through the door.

"Did you leave the water running?" Ginny asked oddly.

Hermione's eyes suddenly widened and she instinctively looked back at the bathroom and quickly tried to think of a cover up story.

"No—I didn't—I haven't taken a shower yet—I was just stepping out to go get my robe," She explained nervously.

Ginny furrowed her eye brows at her and looked over her appearance once more.

"But," Said Ginny, "You're hair is wet."

Hermione's hand shot up to her hair and felt it as if she didn't know it was soaking wet.

She snapped her hand down and glared at Ginny. "What are you, an auror? Stop questioning me!" She hissed.

Realization suddenly washed over Ginny and her expression light up.

"Ron is in there isn't he?" She accused loudly.

"No!" Hermione answered without hesitation. Ginny pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow in question.

Hermione's face turned bright red. There was no lying to Ginny.

"Nothing happened! We were just brushing our teeth!" Hermione explained rapidly.

Ginny let out a chirp of laughter. "Is that what you guys call it?" She asked cheekily.

Hermione glared at her and finally noticed just how suspicious Ginny appeared.

"What's in the box?" She asked stepping closer to the box to see for herself.

Ginny maneuvered and pulled the box away from Hermione's gaze.

"It's nothing," She snapped.

"No it's not, it's…dishes!" Hermione stated. "What are they for?"

Ginny frowned at her friend and attempted to move the box away from her gaze once more. This action only resulted in Hermione getting whacked with the large bag on Ginny's back.

"Is that bedding!" Hermione asked.

Ginny violently pulled the bag and box away from Hermione and glared at her.

"I'm going over Harry's to help him set up," She explained shortly.

It was Hermione's turn to raise her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Don't you think Grimmauld place is set just fine with house supplies?" She asked knowing full well that Ginny was just making excuses to go over to Harry's.

"It still needs a bit of cheering up." Ginny retorted with a blush.

It was silence once more as the girls looked each other over with doubt.

"Look," Ginny finally said, "Why don't we just go our own ways—you don't believe me and I certainly don't believe you—let's just pretend this hallway meeting never happen," She suggested.

Hermione nodded haughtily. "Sounds like a plan," She replied.

"Good," Said Ginny. "I'll see you tonight."

Ginny smiled lightly before turning on her heel and continuing down the stairs.

Hermione shook her head after her. The girl was definitely up to something. Ginny had barley been around the last week; a week Hermione had expected her to be present often, helping her to set up for the wedding. Ginny either could not stand to be without Harry for a moment or she was up to something more sinister.

Hermione quickly completed her morning routine and made her way down the old stair case.

The kitchen was alive with movement and chatter from friends and family gathered to help prepare for the wedding.

Lupin, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, and to Hermione's pleasant surprise, Mr. Granger, were all seated in the living room working on some unknown project. Hermione greeted her father with a warm hug and waved to the three women in the tiny kitchen; Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, and…McGonagall all waved back.

Hermione then briskly proceeded out the back door and in to the garden where the twins, Angelina, and Bill were already setting up.

Bill and Angelina were busy duplicating small, white, wooden chairs, while Fred and George looked over a beautiful, large arch.

The white, wooden, latticed, beauty caught Hermione's eyes right away and she jogged over to the twins.

"Oh! It finally arrived," she stated blissfully.

"What's it for?" Fred asked with a disgusted gaze.

"It's to stand under for the ceremony," she replied staring unblinkingly at the structure.

"Why?" asked George.

Hermione finally broke her gaze and shot George a dirty glare.

"You wouldn't understand—now, will you two move it to the center—I'll show you where."

Hermione moved away from the boys and jogged to the exact place she wanted the archway placed at.

"Right here!" she called to them.

Fred and George sighed before pulling out their wands and muttering together, "Wingardium leviosa."

The archway rose into the air and as the twins walked along the structure followed behind.

"Gently now," Hermione instructed, "Okay…that's good."

Fred and George carefully lowered the archway onto the grassy earth.

"Perfect, but—could you maybe—I don't know—raise the ground a bit so this area stands out?"

The twins exchanged looks before grudgingly uttering another incantation that caused the ground to rise up—three steps lead up to a small, flat, grassy platform.

"Wonderful!" Hermione squealed.

"Oy! Hermione! Is this enough chairs?" Angelina called from a distance.

Hermione turned in her direction to inspect the job. There were quite a few chairs stretching the vast expanse of the garden, but Hermione frowned.

"No…maybe some more—I'm expecting over a hundred guests," She explained measuring the garden with her eyes.

Angelina and Bills jaw's dropped.

"What?" asked Bill, "What you inviting that many people for?"

Hermione returned him an innocent look. "I have a lot of friends."

Bill and Angelina sighed tiredly before they began duplicating more chairs.

"Oh," added Hermione, "I'm going to need two of the seats in the front reserved."

"Why?" Angelina asked.

"Well—I—er—I kind of invited Rita Skeeter…" She replied awkwardly.

"Why in the bloody Hell did you invite that nasty old bird?" Asked Fred who received a slap over the head from Angelina at his words.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and blushed furiously. Fred and George were not the ones she wanted to explain this to.

"Well, basically I told her that if she promised not to write anything about what me, Harry, and Ron did on our trip, she would be the only media I invited—she'd be the only reporter with the story," She explained.

Hermione caught Angelina's eye for a split second and she knew that she had understood.

Rita Skeeter had connections everywhere and it was only a mater of time before she found out that Hermione and Ron had gotten wasted, continued to a Handfasting temple where they got married. Once back from the trip, Hermione quickly made it a priority to Owl Rita and make a deal with her: If Hermione invited her and no other reporters to the wedding, then Rita wouldn't write anything incriminating about their road trip. Rita agreed and requested a front row seat for her and her photographer.

"Anything else you want from us Queen 'mione?" George asked with a mock bow.

Hermione paid no attention to his mockery and she scanned the garden pensively.

"Yes, actually, I need that material-- the material that was delivered to be draped along the back of the chairs; each end tied of with up with a lily," she said as she looked out over the mass of chairs and imagined the finished product in her mind. The wedding was going to be absolutely perfect! She had been imagining this ceremony since she was a little girl and nothing was going to make it go otherwise.

Her friends began working on the decorations while Hermione decided to step back into the house to see what the others were working on.

Lupin, Mr. Weasley, Tonks and her father were still in the sitting room working on what looked like seating arrangement for the reception. Hermione smiled down at them; reveling in the fact that she had so many friends and family to help her out.

"How is it going?" She asked.

"Jolly good," replied Tonks.

"Great—Dad? Was Mum coming over today?" Hermione asked anxiously. It was nice having her parents around during this time.

"No, Dear…She has quite a few late appointments tonight," He replied sadly.

Hermione understood. Her parents had very important, bust jobs which pulled them away from family life.

"That's, okay—where's Ron," She asked. He had to be done with his shower by now.

"He said something about going out," Lupin answered.

Hermione furrowed her brows. He didn't say anything to _her_ about going out today. He was supposed to help her set up everything. How could he disappear two days before the wedding?

Her bitter thoughts of Ron disappeared as she left the sitting room and sauntered into the cramped little kitchen. A plethora of smells wafted past Hermione and she assumed that the women were experimenting with ingredients to determine what foods to serve at the wedding reception.

"It smells wonderful," Hermione commented receiving smiles from Mrs. Weasley, Fleur and McGonagall. "It's nice to see you here, Professor," she added.

McGonagall smiled at her and gave her a friendly hug. "Call me Minerva, Dear. I'm so proud of you and Mr. Weasley," She chirped very uncharacteristically.

"Thank you," Hermione replied weakly.

"Oh! Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley called suddenly as if she had just realized something.

"Your dress arrived—it's upstairs in your room. The Bridesmaid dresses aren't here yet—that's because I re-ordered them. Peach just isn't a very elegant color—I ordered lavender—so I had to re-order more flowers—lilacs will go much better-"

"But," Uttered Hermione, "I wanted lilies."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head patronizingly at Hermione and laughed.

"No, dear—lilies are for funerals, lilacs are much more romantic—I ordered red roses as well—peach is to light—to friendly."

Mrs. Weasley was just jabbering on. Hermione didn't know what to do or say. She had always wanted the dresses and decorations to be a light pink—peachy color—and the flowers to be Lilies! She didn't care if they were funeral flowers—she thought they were gorgeous!

"Oh! And the ribbon for the Handfasting---I changed the color to red—it symbolizes Love!"

"But," Said Hermione again, "I wanted a white one, with gold trim."

"Trust me;" Said Mrs. Weasley with an air of wisdom "red will look much better."

Hermione was about to argue her point politely. This was her wedding after all. She was cut of, however before she could say anything.

"One more thing," Mrs. Weasley continued, "the cake—isn't this perfect?" She asked as she waved her wand and a large, towering, white cake appeared on the table. It was pretty enough, but there was only one problem.

"Oh! Its lovely, but my Mum wanted to order a cake from her favorite bakery—the same one her and my Dad got their wedding cake from," Hermione explained calmly, expecting this explanation to me enough.

"You can never count on those muggle bakers! Trust me, I know what I'm talking about—you don't need to worry about anything, I'll take care of it!" Mrs. Weasley said happily.

Hermione only frowned on at the whole scene. What was happening? Mrs. Weasley couldn't do this! This was her wedding! Her Mum was so excited about getting the cake!

"No!" Hermione suddenly shouted very loudly, cutting off Mrs. Weasley's rant. The women in the kitchen all starred at her.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley asked politely.

"No!" Hermione repeated. "This is MY wedding, not yours! This is going to be done MY way!" She yelled, surprising herself.

It didn't have an effect on Mrs.Weasley, though. The older women only smiled sympathetically.

"I understand that this is a big deal, but I know what I'm talking about. You wouldn't want to mess it up, would you?" She continued sweetly.

_Mess it up?_ Hermione thought. _I don't mess anything up!_

"You are the one messing it up!" Hermione yelled, her face turning red.

The shouting had carried into the sitting room and now the others had all joined in the kitchen to witness the outburst.

"I want Peach colored dresses and décor—NOT lavender! I want Lilies—white ones, NOT lilacs! The ribbon will be white with gold trim! AND MY MUM WILL GET THE CAKE!" Hermione yelled so loudly that a deafening silence followed.

Every vein was surging with anger, but a second emotion suddenly surface. Guilt hit her and Hermione felt tears threatening her eyes as she dashed out of the kitchen.

Hermione felt so horrible for yelling at Mrs. Weasley like that. She had been like a second mother to her for years and she had just treated her horribly. Mrs. Weasley was only trying to help.

Tears streamed down her face as she flung herself onto her bed in Ginny's room. As she hit the soft mattress, she also noticed something else touching her skin. It was her wedding dress. Hermione wiped at her tears and held up the dress before her.

The action only caused more tears to flow has she saw how utterly stunning the dress was. It was exactly as she had imagined it.

Hermione smiled and hugged the dress to her tightly. She didn't know what emotion to be feeling at the moment--there were just too many! Excitement at the prospect of the wedding ceremony, Stress over the same thing, worry that it wouldn't go smoothly, guilt for just yelling at her family….

Hermione let her self lay back onto the bed, tears falling down her cheeks and fell asleep.

It was the day of the wedding and she couldn't be sicker. Her nose wouldn't stop running and every time she tried to talk, she let out a loud cough--Word had leaked out about the wedding and every member of the media was there; harassing her with questions. Mrs. Weasley decided not to come to the wedding because she hated Hermione--Dumbledore had to back out as the one who married them and was replaced by Viktor Krum. Fred and George had jinxed the beverages so that anyone who drank it would sprout gills from their necks and momentarily gasp for…water. To top it all off—Hermione had been standing under the archway for ten minutes and Ron hadn't shown up. The media sprang from their chairs and began questioning her.

"Hermione? Where is the Groom?" asked one.

"How do you feel about all this?" asked another.

"Hermione!" "Hermione!"

"Hermione,"

Hermione felt a warm hand on her shoulder gently rocking her awake.

"Hermione, wake up," a familiar voice called softly.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. The room was now dark. She had just been having a dream. How long had she been asleep for?

She then rolled over onto her other side and came face to face with-

"Ron?" She asked groggily. The handsome red-head was kneeling beside her bed offering her a sympathetic smile.

"Hi," he said softly and pulled something from her arms. It was her wedding dress she had fallen asleep with; he set it down carefully at the end of the bed.

"I just got back…I heard what happened," he stated gently.

Hermione frowned, the memories rushing back. She moaned in agony and brought her hands to her throbbing forehead.

"I can't believe I snapped like that," Hermione whispered and she heard Ron let out a light chuckle.

"Mum deserved it…she feels real bad though," He explained.

"So do, I," Hermione replied as she scooted over on the bed to let Ron lie beside her.

"You two can talk in the morning and fix everything, it's not too late," Ron said consolingly. It was so wonderful how just his voice could sooth her.

"I embarrassed myself down there."

"Maybe a little," Ron laughed, "Luckily everyone there is used to your outbursts."

Hermione laughed. He made her feel so good.

"So," she said getting off the other subject. "Where were you all day?" She asked curiously. She had never found out where he'd 'gone out to'.

"Oh," Ron said as if he'd forgotten he'd been gone the whole day. "I got you something."

Hermione felt Ron reach down into his pocket and pull something out.

"It took me all day to find the right one," he stated and handed her a little black box.

Hermione held the small box in her hands oddly, wondering what in the world it could be. The only gifts Ron had ever given her were books—unless you counted that interesting perfume he gave her in the fifth year.

Hermione found the opening and lifted the top off. The little bit of moonlight that filtered into the room suddenly shined on the object in the box. Hermione strained her eyes to see it and moved the box into the ray of light beside her.

When she did this, her heart nearly leapt out of her chest.

"Oh my," She gasped quietly.

Inside the little black box was the most spectacular ring she had ever seen. There it was—a tiny silver band that met in the middle with two hands encircling a heart that had a crown on top—a small, sparkling diamond centered neatly in the heart.

Hermione found that for the first time she was completely speechless.

Ron cleared is throat nervously—frightened that she may not like it. Had he messed up? He didn't really know what to get for an engagement ring. He just knew that it had to be special.

"There were so many to choose from, but they were all so gaudy or meaningless…This one means something though," he stated excitedly.

"This here," he said while pointing to the hands. "Means friendship, that's how we started off."

"And this," he continued, pointing to the crown, "Means loyalty, because that is why our friendship is so strong."

"And this," He finally stated while pointing to the jewel incrusted heart, "means love, because, well, I love you."

Hermione remained simply starring in awe at the ring. Her first thought was that she must still be dreaming, but she knew she wasn't—this was real!

"Do-do you like it?" Ron asked nervously.

Hermione was finally able to tear her gaze away from the ring and look to her husband.

"No," she whispered. His face fell, "I love it!" Hermione smiled widely at him and she brought her lips down on his.

"It's perfect Ron!" She whispered gleefully as Ron slipped it onto her finger.

Once again, Ron had utterly surprised her. She now realized that he wasn't the same Ron Weasley at Hogwarts who made fun of her all the while being oblivious of her feelings for him. He was a man now, and a very romantic one at that. Hermione hadn't really expected a ring, or found one necessary, but Ron's gesture of getting her one without having to, was beyond anything sweet or romantic. Hermione had no doubt in her mind that he loved her.

The feeling of worry left her…everything would be perfect.

Well, what do you think? I really hope you like this chapter even though the end was sappy. I guarantee you that you will love the next chapter….the bachelor party! See you next chapter!


	5. Strippers at the Burrow

**Strippers at the Burrow**

A/N: I want to apologize for taking so long on this chapter. I have an interesting excuse if you want to hear it…I had planned to write this chapter over Labor Day weekend. Unfortunately, plans changed when I decided to throw a big party. I spent the majority of the weekend drunk which kept me from writing. Then, I couldn't write because suddenly…getting drunk and doing dumb things wasn't funny anymore! So I had a hard time writing this!

So, this chapter is dedicated to all who haven't learned the lesson yet…"Be careful who you party with!"

The next morning no words needed to be said between Molly Weasley and Hermione Granger. The two women took one look at each other, hugged and broke into tears.

Hermione spent the majority of her morning showcasing her ring to anyone and everyone that stopped by the Burrow. Charlie's girlfriend, Talia, from Romania stopped by in the afternoon and Hermione's introduction consisted of her name and "look at my ring!"

The rest of the afternoon everyone worked tirelessly on cleaning the house and decorating the back yard so that tomorrow everything would go off without a hitch.

Bill broke the news to Ron while they were trying on their dress robes that he had found the perfect place to hold his bachelor party. He told him that it was some muggle club in London that was famous for its erotic strip shows. Ron voiced his concerns about going, but Bill assured him that the girls wouldn't find out; the cover story would be that Dumbledore wanted to run through a last few things with the boys about the ceremony.

Around eight o'clock that night, Arthur Weasley very awkwardly made the announcement that He, Bill, Charlie, the twins, Ron and Harry had to go meet with Dumbledore. There were no questions asked and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione, Angelina, Fleur, Tonks, and Talia, all kissed their men goodbye.

The Weasley men and Harry all apparated to the heart of London in an alley away from prying muggle eyes.

"Alright," chimed Mr. Weasley, "Where to?"

"Just down the street, Dad—this way," Replied Bill as he pointed down the street to his right.

They all trekked down the busy, light filled streets; cars zoomed by and ladies smiled widely at them as they made their way to the Strip Club.

The men approached closer to the building of choice and Ron saw that there was a large florescent purple sign hanging just below the ceiling.

It read: 'OBERON'S'

The place looked dodgy in Ron's opinion. Two large body guards stood between the door and a line of well dressed men….some a little too well dressed for Ron's liking. He didn't feel comfortable for some reason as they stepped up in line beside two men who were standing very close to each other, whispering.

"_Oberon's_?" Charlie asked doubtfully.

Bill smiled gleefully at his brother and patted him on the back. "A muggle-born friend of mine recommended this place—says it's the hottest club in London!" He explained.

The boys waited nearly ten minutes in line until they reached the burly guards who had no protest at letting them in. In fact, Ron thought they were _very_ friendly. _Muggles weren't so_ _bad,_ he thought.

Inside the club, energy music blared and lights flashed rapidly. There was an enormous bar in the center of the room that was surrounded by little round tables which all led up to a wide, dark stage.

"Nice place," Charlie commented and received another wide grin from Bill.

Ron looked around closer at all the occupants in the busy club. They were all men and most of them were clean cut and nice looking; all sipping drinks out of tall, elegant glasses.

"There are a lot of blokes here," Ron stated as he was not quite having fun yet. _Where were all the girls? _He wondered.

"Of course dung-brain," Fred spat, "It's a strip joint, they're all her for the same reason we are."

Harry looked around. He could understand that—he didn't really expect a lot of women to be in the audience, but he had at least thought there'd be female waiters or bartenders.

"I don't see any strippers," Harry commented under his breath.

Bill must have heard Harry's comment because he responded to the comment.

"That's because it's more of a show. You know—blokes drink and the ladies put on a show—it should start pretty soon too."

The boys made their way over to the bar where Charlie suggested that they should all order.

Ron managed to get the tenders attention. He was tall, skinny and wore a bright orange shirt that buttoned down in the front.

"Can I have a firewhiskey, please?" Ron asked.

The tender twisted his lips at Ron and furrowed his brows.

"Fire What?" He asked snottily.

Ron was about to make himself more clear when his father leaned in closer to him.

"They'll be having muggle drinks here Son!" Whispered Mr. Weasley, "Can we see a menu please?"

The tender gave them all an odd glare as he bent down and extracted a glossy, one-page menu for them all to look at. The boy's eyes scanned over it; the names of the various beverages were unfamiliar except to Harry who recognized only a few.

"Hmm…" hummed George, "This Absinth sounds good. I'll have a shot of that!"

Harry had the sudden urge to persuade George not to order that particular drink. He had vaguely remembered that it was a fairly potent intoxicant. He decided against it however when he realized that it might just be a taste of Fred's own medicine. The twins were so used to playing practical jokes that this just might be what they deserve.

When they were all finished ordering they located an empty table near the front of the stage and took seats around it. Ron sipped on his drink and took in the elaborate surroundings. As his gaze made it's way to wander back to the stage he could have sworn he saw two of the men at the table across from him kiss. He did a double take, didn't see any kissing and decided he had just been hallucinating.

"I'm so bored!" Angelina moaned as she plopped down onto one of the chairs around the kitchen table. Tonks followed suite and emitted a loud sigh in agreement.

"There is nothing left to do," Molly stated while leaning against the kitchen sink.

Molly was right. The girls had finished all the cleaning, all the decorations, and everything had been delivered. Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Angelina, Tonks, Fleur, and Talia all sat around in the kitchen, bored out of their minds.

"Well," Hermione said in attempts at lightening the mood, "I know that when muggle women are bored and lonely they eat ice cream and watch Chick Flics."

It seemed that no one understood her joke and chose to ignore it. Hermione shrugged with a light blush before resting her cheek in the palm of her hand.

There was a moment's silence as all the women contemplated on something to do.

"I wonder what Dumbledore wantz with zem anyzway," Fleur stated in reference to the men's disappearance.

There was another pause of silence until Ginny subtly stated, "He doesn't."

The girls looked over to the little red-head at once who sat at the head of the table wearing an expression that matched the boredom of the rest.

"What?" asked Fleur.

Ginny offered them all a condescending glance before continuing.

"Do you really think the boys went out tonight to see Dumbledore?" She asked disbelievingly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her in question. Mr. Weasley had told them all that Dumbledore wanted to run over a few last minute ceremony details. Hermione had found that believable enough; the boys probably didn't know too much about where to stand and when to walk.

"What are you on about, Ginny?" Hermione asked impatiently and received a large eye roll from her.

Ginny had thought better of the women in her company. They were all smart, how did they not realize what was really going on?

"You're all so naïve!" She stated, hoping that they might catch on without her actually having to say it. Unfortunately, she only received blank stares.

"They're having a _bachelor _party!" She hissed as if it were the most obvious assumption.

As soon as she said this, the kitchen filled with angry protests of disbelief.

"How could they!"

"They Wouldn't!"

"I'll KILL them!"

"How do you know, Gin?"

Ginny looked over them all sympathetically. She could understand how they'd all be upset over the lie, but she didn't see what the big deal was about them going to a strip club! It's what guys do—they just wanted to have some fun—which was more then she could say for themselves.

"Harry made me swear not to tell," Ginny sighed, "But I can't stand to see you lot sulk around!"

"Where did they go!" Molly asked urgently with a mixture of anger and worry.

"Oh, some muggle club called….Oberon's I think," Ginny replied casually.

There was more angry protest coming from all of the women except Hermione who appeared thoughtful.

"Oberon's?" She repeated to Ginny.

"Yeah, why. Have you been there?" Ginny asked, offering her friend an odd stare.

"No," Hermione said quietly, "It's just the name…no," She whispered to herself.

The other occupants of the kitchen had stopped talking to stare at Hermione curiously. What did she know that they didn't?

"What is wrong with zee name?" Fleur asked the question they all wanted the answer to.

"In the play, 'A midsummer's night dream'," Hermione said, finally realizing that they were all starring at her, "_Oberon_ was the name of the Fairy King…"

All the women were now silent each contemplating the meaning of Hermione's words.

"You don't think…?" Ginny asked, meeting eyes with Hermione.

"They aren't that daft!" Tonks finally stated. There was no way the boys could have done something that stupid. They had to have known.

"Have you met Fred," Angelina asked Tonks dully.

"Or Bill," Fleur added. Tonks nodded in agreement. Maybe they could be that daft.

"Arthur wouldn't have a clue," Molly sighed knowing that her husband would never catch on to something like that. None of them would from the name of the place at least.

All of a sudden, all of the women's faces light up with delight.

"The boys went to a gay strip club!" Ginny announced gleefully which was followed by a roar of laughter.

"They'll never hear the end of it," Tonks bellowed.

When the laughter started to die down after five minutes, Angelina stood from her seat at the table.

"You know what?" She said loudly, gaining the attention of the others, "I say we do something about this—they lied to us all—the whole time having the intentions of watching other women dance around naked!"

"You read my mind, Angie!" Stated Tonks who stood as well, "The boys have something really nasty coming to them if they think they can do this to us!"

"Too right, Tonks…I think you know what to do?" Angelina asked with a mischievous smile.

Tonks returned the furtive look and rushed to the counter. "I'll send the Owl out right now!"

"What are you doing?" Molly asked nervously. All the girls were bustling around and giggling.

"Honestly, Mum! She's ordering Strippers!" Ginny laughed.

"Strippers?" Molly repeated in shock, "Oh my! Oh No! You can't!"

"Molly," Angelina stated firmly, "Your husband straight out lied to you just so he could go see dancing girls!"

"Dancing boys!" Ginny corrected.

"They'll mess up the house," Molly protested quickly as if trying to find an excuse not to let hot naked men into her house.

"Absolutely!" Angelina agreed but in a tone that hinted it was more a good thing than bad.

"And the boys can clean it up as punishment," Tonks added in hopes of easing Mrs. Weasley's concerns.

"I'll apparate to Hogsmead and pick up some drinks," Angelina said as she slipped on her sandals.

"Drinks?" Hermione asked with a slightly worried tone. With her luck she'd end up sleeping with one of the strippers if she had anything to drink.

Angelina simply smiled at her. "Firewhiskey, Love," She stated with a wink before disappearing with a loud crack.

"Yes!" Ginny shouted enthusiastically. Finally, she could have some fun with the rest.

"Wh-whiskey!" Mrs. Weasley stuttered. "No! Ginevera you are only sixteen!"

"But mum!" Ginny protested.

"Oh, let her have some fun, Mrs. W!" Said Tonks who had just finished sending out an owl. "She can't get hurt. We're all family here…practically."

Mrs. Weasley seemed to be struggling internally with the decision for a moment until she let a small smile slip.

"Oh, alright!—I guess we'll all have a little fun!" She said, giving in.

Ginny let out a small squeak of triumph before muttering something about changing into something more appropriate.

Hermione remained in her seat, watching the other women bustle around the kitchen while talking excitedly.

This was going to be so much fun! What had become of her? Drinking, getting strippers! This occasion wasn't Hermione's fault though—Ron and the other men were the ones provoking them all into inappropriate acts. How dare they go out and have fun and just leave them all there at the Burrow to die from boredom. She couldn't wait until the boys got back and saw that they had more fun then they did—especially when the boys finally realize that they ended up at a gay club!

Hermione smiled at the thought of just letting loose and having fun.

"I'm surprised you are taking siz so well, Hermione," Fleur stated as she took a seat next to Hermione.

"I'm not—I'm just so angry that I can't wait to get paybacks!" Hermione replied passionately and joined in on the enthusiastic chatter.

"Here Mate! Take another shot of this," Bill said, sliding a bottle of sloshing liquid at Harry.

The seven men had been waiting anxiously around the table for fifteen minutes; all the while taking back shot after shot.

"The more you drink the cuter the birds get!" Charlie stated drunkenly; a rise of laughter around the table followed.

"This muggle stuff works quickly," Mr. Weasley commented with a distinct hiccup. Ron laughed at him lightly in attempts at not feeling awkward in a strip club around his father.

"Ah! Cheers Mate!" Fred declared randomly to the empty air beside him. The rest of the Weasley men and Harry looked around at him oddly.

"Who you talking to, Fred?" asked George while slapping his Twin on the back clumsily. Fred returned him an innocent look and shrugged.

"The green fairy right there," He answered with absolutely no doubt that there really was a green fairy hovering right beside him. The group let lose uproar of laughter at Fred's expense.

"He's pissed already," joked Ron, who was barley even feeling a buzz yet.

"It's that Absinth stuff," Harry explained, "It makes you hallucinate."

At Harry's words, Charlie reached across his brothers and pulled the glass of green liquid away from Fred.

Ron saw Bill take another large swing of his drink before he leaned forward in his seat and addressed him directly.

"I should warn you, Ron," Bill slurred, "Keep in mind…this doesn't mean that I don't love and cherish my wife—you should know that by getting married you are dooming yourself to one woman for the rest of your life!"

"There's always divorce," Charlie added with a loud drunken chuckle.

Ron chose to ignore his brother's comment. He had absolutely no intention of ever wanting to divorce Hermione. Why she even loved him he'd never understand, but he wasn't going to question it; He loved her and knew that he was lucky to have her.

"The only way they'd be getting a divorce is if Hermione wants one—Ron's whipped, he'll do what ever she says!" Fred commented.

"Yep," George agreed, "The girl makes all the decisions, all the money, and probably takes the top position when they shag!"

Mr. Weasley suddenly spit out his drink in shock and Ron's face flushed red with anger.

"Bugger off!" Ron spat bitterly.

"That's right boys," Mr. Weasley said while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "This is Ron's night so be kind."

The group offered their Dad a doubtful look. No one ever defended Ron!

"I think you need to drink more, Dad," Charlie suggested and handed Mr. Weasley a tall bottle of amber liquid.

Just then, the lights suddenly dimmed and the music faded. Every male's attention in the building drifted to the stage that was now light up in a seductive style.

"Attention gentlemen!" Said a booming voice that echoed throughout the room.

Mr. Weasley's glance quickly turned upward as he tried to discover the source of the voice.

"Now is the moment you've all been waiting for!" The voice continued, "May I present to you…OBERON'S FANTASTICALLY NAUGHTY FARIES!"

The voice resonated throughout the entire building; heightening the excitement and anticipation in every body present.

"Yes," uttered Fred with an eager groan.

"Now this is what I came here for!" Growled George.

"Bring on the naked dancing fairies!" Shouted Charlie.

A wave of catcalls erupted across the room as the lights all went out except for the red beam that centered on the stage.

Ron watched avidly and waited impatiently until finally a long slender leg snaked its way out from behind a black curtain. There was a low beat of music and then another lanky leg emerged from the other side of the stage. The lights brightened on the back curtain revealing the shadows of four willowy women in very high heels. Ron leaned forward in his chair silently wishing that they'd come out from behind those bloody curtains!

The intensity of the music was building as the women danced more seductively from behind the curtain—there was a sudden beat and the curtain shot up into the ceiling leaving behind six women in very little amounts of clothing.

The scantly clad dancers made their way in separate directions; dancing seductively into the crowed. Two of them neared the table where the Weasley's and Harry sat. They watched closely as the one with a red bikini and pink sparkly false wings danced before them. Ron looked over her legs which were oddly very muscular. At closer inspection, Ron saw that her hips weren't very curvy at all and her breasts just didn't seem right—her chin seemed very sharp. Ron's smile suddenly faded as he came to the conclusion that something just wasn't normal here.

"Is it just me," Harry said loudly over the music, "or do these fairies seem a little…manly?"

Ron turned in his chair to face his best friend only to see that his look of horror matched Harry's. He wasn't the only who had noticed.

"I'm actually hoping that I'm hallucinating," Mr. Weasley added, who now had a pale terrified face.

The rest of the guys soon caught on as another stripper in a baby blue g-string attempted to give Fred a lap dance. He took one look at the dancers' chiseled features and large biceps and leaped straight out of his chair.

"Bloody Hell, Bill! What are you playing at?" Fred shouted angrily; the terror clearly sobering him up quickly.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Charlie muttered as he pushed himself away from the table and hung his head as if really preparing himself for a good hurl.

Harry took one look over at Bill. He wore and expression that was a mix of disgust and fury. Harry figured that the next time Bill saw his muggle-born friend who recommended 'Oberon's'…he would strangle him.

"I reckon we should leave now," Mr. Weasley suggested and there were no protests at all.

Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Tonks, Fleur, and Talia waited impatiently in the living room for the fun to begin. Tonks had just returned from her room upstairs wearing a miniskirt and tube top, claiming they were her 'muggle party clothes'. Hermione was sure that she would never wear anything like that.

"Strippers should be here shortly," Tonks sighed, starring expectantly at the watch on her wrist.

Suddenly there was a loud CRACK and Angelina appeared in the kitchen with a bag full of large, glass, bottles.

"I'm back ladies!" She called. "I've got quite a selection with me! Fire whisky, Salem brand Vodka, Cauldron Stirred Tequila, Barney's Berry Brandy and some fruit daiquiris."

The women all hurried around the table and gazed hungrily down at the bottles.

"It's Hermione's bachelorette party," Said Tonks, "So she has first pick."

Hermione starred on at the intoxicating liquid before her, scanning through all the reasons why she shouldn't be drinking.

"I don't know," Hermione uttered warily.

"Come on, Hermione!" Ginny hissed. "Ron is probably smashed right now!"

Hermione felt a sudden rush of anger before she reached for her drink of choice.

"The Tequila!" Hermione shouted.

The rest of the girls gathered around and poured their drink of choice.

"Alright ladies!" Said Tonks. "Everyone take a shot before the eye candy gets here!"

The glasses were raised high in the air. "To Hermione!" Shouted Angelina. "3…2…1!"

The seven women downed their shots; a few of them choking on the astringent liquid.

Hermione's eyes scrunched together and her chest burnt painfully. She looked up just in time to see Angelina (who looked quite unfazed), wipe the back of her mouth and smile at Tonks.

"Up for a second, Tonks?" She asked enthusiastically.

"You're on," Tonks replied with a wide grin before they both snatched up a glass and downed another shot.

Hermione starred on at the two older girls with a mix of discomfort and admiration on her face. She didn't understand how they could drink their liquor as if it were water!

"Come on, Hermione! Let's try some of this!" Ginny squealed as she pulled Hermione violently closer to the table.

"You too, Mum!" She added and dragged Molly over as well, who already looked quite sick.

"Oh, I haven't done this in years!" Molly whined tragically as Ginny shoved another glass of crystal clear liquid into her hand.

Hermione eyed her glass wearily, but before she could protest, Ginny was counting down and she instinctively drank it anyways. Her will power seemed to be non existent when alcohol was involved.

The vodka burned in her chest as she swallowed it down; her eyes stinging with tears. Hermione knew right away that it wouldn't be long before they were all hammered.

"Fleur! Talia! Have some Brandy!" Tonks called and offered the two girls their drinks.

"Alright," laughed Angelina, "Now we all sip on daiquiris until the strippers get here!"

"Which should be in just about—" Tonks said just before there was a loud knock on the Weasley's wooden door. "Now!" She chimed merrily and all of the girls ran back into the living room, giggling with excitement.

"Mione! Go open the door!" Angelina laughed as she gave Hermione a good shove to the back.

Hermione was certainly feeling the alcohol by now. She put up no protest as she ungracefully ran to the door with a big smile plastered on her face. She wrapped her fingers around the door knob and yanked it wide open.

Hermione stood frozen on the spot and her smile faded quickly. On the other side of the door were three, tall, attractive, male aurors. They wore long black fitted robes with a ministry crest sown on to the chest. The man in front was evenly tanned, muscular, and had short, wavy brown hair. The second man had curly surfer-boy blonde hair and fair skin. The third was a buff black man with a bald head and chocolaty-brown eyes. All three of the aurors looked down at her with a piercing gaze.

"Excuse us Miss, but we've had reports that a dark wizard may be hiding in your home," the brunette stated seriously with his arms crossed over his chest.

What were aurors doing here now! There were no dark wizards at the Burrow! It was possible, someone was always after her or one of her friends, but now was just a bad time.

"Oh, oh, well-" stuttered Hermione.

"We've been given orders by the Ministry to search everything…and _Everyone _in this house," He continued with the same severe tone and smoldering gaze.

Hermione frowned at him. She had half the nerve to tell them to get lost and she'd check the house herself before the strippers got there.

"Everyone?" Ginny asked curiously from behind Hermione.

The blonde auror nodded. "Yes, which one of you is Hermione Granger?"

What was going on? They were going to search her? For what?

"I am," Hermione admitted softly. There was a quite wave of giggles behind her from the girls before the man spoke again.

"I'm going to have to ask you to turn around, Miss," Ordered the third Auror.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out, and after a moment she closed it in a defeated sort of way; turning away from the men at the door.

In front of her now were her girlfriends, every single one of them had mischievous grins plastered on their faces; Ginny was suppressing laughter.

All of a sudden there were two large, strong hands running up her legs slowly and firmly. Hermione's eyes grew wide and she tensed uncomfortably as the man's hands ran over her bottom, pausing for a slight grope. _Was this even legal?_ She thought. Hermione bit her lip hard as his hands wrapped around her hips. At that moment Ginny spat out whatever she was drinking and laughed uproariously. Hermione made to shot her a dirty look, but was stopped when she was suddenly scoped off the ground and into the man's arms.

"OH MY GOD!" Hermione squealed.

The other two men burst into the house; making their way straight for the ladies. Upbeat music began playing from some mysterious source and cheers of girlish delight floated in the back ground.

Hermione was roughly set down on top of the small table in the living room; the auror suddenly hopped up beside her. They were all being attacked!

Hermione made to reach for her wand; fighting the power of the alcohol, when she was abruptly distracted by the man ripping off his auror robes revealing a naked chest rippled with muscle. Hermione finally understood what was going on and it felt like hours until she was able to pull her gaze away from the man who was now dancing provocatively in front of her.

She stole a glance to her right only to wish she hadn't. Mrs. Weasley was currently receiving a lap dance from the blonde stripper who was now only wearing small, tight underpants. Hermione looked away quickly only to find herself pressed up against the stripper before her. A sudden thought crossed her mind. There was only one way she was going to be able to enjoy this…she needed another shot.

Hermione broke away from the man's grip and dashed past Ginny and Angelina who were dancing with the tall black stripper without a care in the world and made her way into the kitchen where Fleur and Talia were taking back another shot.

Hermione pushed past Fleur and grabbed the bottle of Brandy; not bothering to pour it in a glass, she took a long, deep sip of the liquor inside. She cringed for a moment before turning back around and looking into the living room at the half-naked man waiting to dance with her. _This should be fun_, she thought as she made her way drunkenly into the living room.

The Weasley's and Harry appeared with a loud pop outside the Burrow. Before leaving Oberon's Arthur had presented his wariness about apparating while under the influence, but the boys assured him that after seeing what they saw…they were perfectly sober. They had also agreed not to apparate into the Burrow, but rather outside of it as to not wake up the girls.

"That's odd," voiced Arthur as they stood a good fifty feet from the humble home.

"What's odd?" Asked Harry, while walking toward the house with the others.

"The lights are all on," He answered. "I thought they'd be asleep by now."

Harry then glanced down at his watch and saw that it read 10pm. That was usually when the Weasley home grew quiet.

"They're probably up planning _Ginny's_ wedding," Joked Fred who received a rather large shove from Harry.

"Do you hear that?" Ron asked mysteriously.

They were now nearly twenty feet from the house and Ron heard the faint sound of music playing. Not only were the girls awake, but they were listening to music quite loudly.

"I hear it," Stated Bill.

"What in the bloody hell are they doing in there?" Asked Charlie.

"Angelina is there," Said Fred. "So we should be prepared for anything."

Just as they approached the front door a loud shriek of laughter was heard from the other side.

All seven men exchanged curious looks before Mr. Weasley turned the door knob and opened the door to a sight none of them _ever_ expected to see. There before them were all of their girlfriends, wives, friends, exedra dancing drunkenly in the middle of a messy living room with half-naked burly men. They stood there in the doorway looking positively stunned!

Molly and Tonks were dancing beside the couch with one of the men, Angelina and Fluer were with one near the kitchen and Hermione and Ginny were up on the table with the third stripper. Ron's jaw dropped as he witnessed the male strippers hand glide down Hermione's back and lower. He made a sudden violent move toward them, but was firmly held in place by Harry.

"Damn!" Cried Charlie, "More naked men!"

Ron looked over at his two oldest brothers. Charlie appeared annoyed and Bill simply looked irate.

"Tell Fleur that when she's done being a scarlet woman I'll be home with the kids," Said Bill through gritted teeth.

Ron saw Harry nod at Bill's request before he apparated back to his home. Ron then made to turn and see his other brother's reactions but they were no longer beside him. He turned his gaze quickly to the dance floor that was once a living room; Fred and George had bottles of liquor in their hands and were now both dancing with Talia.

Ron shook his head, _no shame_, he thought.

The girls hadn't even noticed their presence in the room! The music was so loud they couldn't hear them speaking and they appeared to be so drunk they probably didn't even no who was in their company at all. The once nicely carpeted floor now had stains and smudges across it, and clothing and bottles littered the tables and floor. Ron was about to turn to his father and ask what he thought when he was suddenly pushed aside by him.

"Where are you going, Dad?"

Mr. Weasley turned around to face his sons and Harry with a crooked smile and a blush.

"I'm going to my bedroom…to wait for your mother," He explained bashfully before taping Mrs. Weasley on the shoulder, whispering something in her ear and jogging up the stairs. It didn't take long for her to follow.

Harry chanced a glance at Ron who wore a distinct grimace upon his face. He smiled. For once he was glad not to have parents around to embarrass him.

Ron tried desperately to shake the image of his parents shagging. Nothing seemed to be helping and when he looked back out at Hermione it only made him furious!

Charlie was busy gathering up Talia who was practically passed out and Harry had moved from Ron's side and was now seated in one of the chairs with a butterbeer in his hand, gazing out at the girls.

Ron gave his friend a dirty look before rounding on him.

"Harry!" Ron shouted over the raucous. "Aren't you going to do anything about this?"

Harry appeared to be very relaxed as he smiled up at Ron.

"Mate," he said. "We wanted to see dancing girls tonight—now we've got em!" He explained as he motioned out at the women and the strippers.

"So sit down and enjoy the show!" Harry insisted. "Just don't look at your sister!"

Ron grimaced again before looking back out and seeing his sister and Angelina dancing in very close proximity.

"Good girl, Ginny!" He heard Harry laugh.

Harry may be able to enjoy the scene before him, but for Ron…Half the women in the room were his sister-in-laws! (Or soon to be).

Just as Ron was about to voice his frustration there was a loud thud. He turned quickly in the noises direction and saw Hermione lying on the floor, flat on her back, clearly passed out.

There was absolutely no hesitation within Ron as he dashed to her side.

"Shit, Hermione!" He cried. "Wake up!" He insisted while slapping at he cheeks lightly.

Ron was no longer paying attention to the scene before him. All her cared about at the moment was getting Hermione somewhere safe and quiet.

Ron crouched down and wedged his hands underneath Hermione's still form and lifted her up; cradling her in his arms. He didn't stop to talk to anyone as he carefully carried Hermione up the old staircase and into his room. He pulled back the covers on the bed and tenderly set her down; pulling the covers back up over her.

"Hey, Ron," Whispered Harry from behind him. Ron turned to him.

"How is she?" Harry asked sincerely.

Ron shrugged with a small smirk on his face. "One of these days she'll learn not to drink so much that's she passes out."

Both boys let loose a quiet, caring chuckle before Harry spoke again.

"I sent the strippers away…the rest of the girls are sleeping downstairs...you don't mind if I take Ginny to her room do you?" Harry asked bashfully.

Ron instinctively wanted to say 'no', but he knew that if Harry felt about Ginny the way he did about Hermione, he probably didn't want to let her out of his sight.

"No, Mate, take care of her," Ron replied. Harry nodded in thanks.

"I suppose we're on clean up duty then?" Harry asked with a wary laugh. "I'll put Ginny to sleep then meet you down stairs with a large trash bag."

Ron agreed and Harry departed.

He then sat there in the quiet room next to the sleeping Hermione. Ron thought that he should enjoy this peaceful moment while it last because Hermione would not only have a horrible hangover on her wedding day, but she'd probably be furious with him for going where he did….or intended to go.

Ron was going to do his best not to think about the day ahead. He didn't want to worry, he didn't want to get over excited and he didn't was to mess it up! The most he could do at the moment was make the house as sparkling clean as it was when he left it.

Ron's thoughts wandered as he cleaned…Tomorrow was the big day and everything had to be perfect…and, he was NEVER going to a strip club again. Gay or not!

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was pretty long and hopefully funny. Keep in mind that I had a really hard time writing it. As always! Please leave a review and I will see you next chapter for what I think is the last.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Big Day**

I'm very sorry that it has taken so long for me to update. I have been working on the fanfic challenge for at Because I've been working on that I've decided to make the last chapter of this fic a two-parter so I don't have to make you wait to long for it. So, here is the first part, I hope you enjoy it!

A/N: This chapter is for all of the HARRY/GINNY fans!

Thin beams of sunlight streamed in through the shutters just as they did every morning, exaggerating the orange hues in Ron's room. The young red-head yawned deeply and stretched; looking over to his left he saw Hermione who had passed out cold last night. He smiled at her, thinking about how great it would be to wake up like this every morning (minus the hangover). Then another thought crossed his mind. The girls had found out where the boys had gone last night…or rather, intended to go. When Hermione woke up she'd be sure to scream, throw things, and beat him in an unpleasant way. Just as he thought of the horrors that await him—Hermione stirred beside him. For fear of his life, Ron snapped his eyes shut and pretended to be asleep. He heard Hermione release a soft moan and felt her breath on his neck. Soon, Hermione's arm was draped over Ron's chest and her bushy head was nuzzled in the crook of his neck. Ron desperately tried to keep his breathing steady so he appeared to be asleep; Hermione was trying to trick him. Then, without warning, Hermione's hand slid down his chest…his stomach and continued to travel lower. Ron was instantly turned on and could no longer pretend to be asleep. He shifted and pulled her hand away.

"Good morning," Hermione whispered huskily and smiled at him. _This was definitely a trick_, Ron thought.

"Hi," he responded nervously. "Are you all right?" He asked, testing the waters.

"I'm great," Said Hermione, her smile remaining.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Ron stated, but immediately wished he hadn't. He had just fallen in to the trap.

"I am—because you went to a drag strip club!" Hermione accused playfully.

Ron suddenly pulled away from her, looking scandalized.

"How did you know that?" Shouted Ron. How was it possible that she knew they ended up at a gay club! They hadn't even known—it wasn't possible!

Hermione turned on her side and smiled at him. She didn't appear angry at all, only amused.

"Ron," She said. "I could never let you in on the inner workings of my mind…I'd lose all power over you!" Hermione had always been the brains of the group and her knowledge was and always will be her greatest source of power.

"Not all," Ron responded and shifted a quick gaze south. Hermione smiled mischievously. When it came to Ron, she had two sources of power.

"At least I don't have a hangover," Ron stated, attempting to turn away from the gay strip club topic.

"I don't either!" Hermione countered with an offended tone.

"Oh come on!" Ron said with exasperation. "You passed out down stairs!"

"I did not!"

"Then how did you get upstairs and into bed?" Ron asked challengingly.

"I walked!" She answered confidently.

Ron offered her a lopsided smile. "I would have paid to see that."

Hermione frowned at him but gave up on the argument. Truth was she only remembered about 25 percent of last night.

There was a moments silence before Hermione suggested—"We should get up."

"I already am," Ron stated playfully which earned a wide smile from Hermione as she rolled back over and curled back up next to Ron.

"I'm serious," She said. "We should get out of bed."

"Why?" Ron asked, pulling her closer.

"So we can get ready…for the wedding," Hermione answered tiredly; sleep threatening to take over.

"Oh yeah," he said.

"Yeah," Hermione repeated softly and looked up at him. Ron looked thoughtful…Hermione couldn't quite make out what was going through his mind. "Are you nervous?" She asked.

Ron thought for a long moment before answering her. "Excited," he said as a matter of fact.

Hermione smiled, clearly pleased by his response and cuddled closer into his side. "I suppose we could lie here a little while longer."

Harry sat peacefully at the long wooden table. It was eight in the morning and no one seemed to be awake yet. Not that Harry expected any of the girls to be awake after the night they had had. So Harry just sipped on his hot tea and read the daily prophet. Within minutes, Harry heard the distinct sound of someone trekking down the old stairs. He looked up from his paper and saw Ginny, clad in a pink bath robe, shuffling towards him. Her red hair was tangled and straggly. She squint her eyes as she entered the light filled kitchen.

"Hey," She uttered groggily.

"How are you?" Harry asked, trying desperately to restrain his laughter. Ginny noticed his tone and offered him a very dirty look.

Harry changed tact immediately. "I-er- I made you some tea."

Harry got up from his chair and bustled over to the counter where he poured Ginny a small cup of steaming tea.

"Thanks," She said while taking a seat and gratefully accepting the tea. Harry sat down beside her.

Ginny sipped on the hot liquid slowly, letting it awaken her senses. There was a moment's silence before Ginny spoke.

"Go ahead…make fun of me."

Harry tried to appear innocent as Ginny gazed at him. "Why would I do that?"

Ginny offered him yet another nasty glare. He knew Ginny was waiting for him to start making sarcastic drunk jokes. Harry knew better though: It wasn't wise to piss Ginny off.

"Hey," Harry stated defensively. "I think you handled it well! You've got the Weasley alcohol blood!"

Ginny smiled weakly and sipped on her tea before Harry spoke again. "You know, your mom has still got a lot of life left in her!"

"Don't say that," Ginny demanded grimly. She didn't want to think about her mother in party animal mode.

"You might even have a little brother are sister now," Harry joked.

"That's not funny!" Ginny responded furiously as she punched him in the side nearly knocking him out of his chair.

Harry laughed and was tempted to shove her back, but resisted when he noticed that Ginny really hadn't thought his comment was funny. So Harry sat there once again besides Ginny sipping on his tea.

"I can't believe they're getting married," He stated randomly in attempts at engaging in a conversation. It was a valid statement though; he did find it quite unbelievable. Ginny didn't seem to feel the same because she offered Harry an incredulous look.

"You can't tell me you haven't seen this coming since we were like fourteen!" She stated.

"Gin," said Harry seriously, "Marriage was the last thing on my mind in those days."

"Still is, isn't it?" She asked before taking another sip of her tea.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that the great Harry Potter probably isn't thinking about settling down anytime soon—If I were you I'd get as far away from the UK as possible and change my name!"

"No. I've accepted who I am…and, I've thought about marriage before."

"Please," Ginny stated disbelievingly. "I'm actually surprised that you didn't just run out the door when I said the 'M' word!"

Harry frowned at her accusation. "What are you talking about?" Harry asked in hopes that she'd clarify.

"Hmm…let's see," said Ginny mockingly. "There was Cho which was a disaster—sixth year you dated Parvati for about a month until she said "I love you" and then you broke up with her. Then, there was Bridget who you were with for a solid three months until she started telling you the names of the children she wanted to have. And—oh—there was that girl you dated at Christmas time who gave you a nice gift—too nice though, so you broke up with her before she got too 'attached'. You have a commitment problem, Harry. I'm telling you, I was very reluctant to go out with you."

Harry rolled his eyes at her, trying not to look offended. "So," he said. "I have a bad track record—it doesn't mean I haven't thought about marriage though."

"Yeah right," Ginny laughed. "Go ahead; break up with me—sorry for bringing up the topic."

_Good job Ginny_, she thought to herself. Harry was sure to do it now that she gave him permission. She needed to learn to shut her mouth.

Harry offered her a mischievous smile. "Actually," he said. "I brought up the topic."

She was saved! He wasn't going to break it off with her! Was he? Great, now she was getting frantic.

"That's right! You did!" She said more loudly then necessary which made Harry smile even wider. Ginny was having trouble interpreting his body language.

"You're not like those other girls, they were crazy," Harry said in attempts at easing Ginny's nerves. It worked, but only a little.

"Others might argue you on that one," Ginny joked.

"Anyway," Harry said, continuing on the topic. "I'm not afraid of commitment or getting married."

Ginny could have left it at that, but for some stupid reason she had to argue. Maybe it was the Weasley blood or maybe just stupidity, but she had to be right.

"Come on, Harry," She sighed. "If I were to start talking about getting married you'd drop me like a bad habit!"

Harry's expression suddenly turned pensive and Ginny once again regretted her speech. He really was going to break up with her now.

"How would you feel if I broke up with you?" Harry finally asked with a mildly teasing tone, which still managed to frighten Ginny. Was he playing with her?

Ginny tried to appear casual—to look as if it wouldn't be the end of the world if Harry were to leave her.

"I'd be upset…" Ginny confessed quietly. "How would YOU feel is the better question…I have six brothers that would thrash you."

Now you're threatening him, Ginny. Brilliant. At least Harry was laughing.

"I've been thinking about marriage a lot lately," Harry stated as his laughter subsided. This comment ended up causing Ginny to feel even more uncomfortable. _ He's been thinking about marriage? With who? When? _

"So what?" Said Ginny. "You want to marry me?" Damn! She did it again! Why couldn't she learn to just bite her tongue?

There was silence and then Harry's next gesture shocked her. He simply shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her. Ginny was sure that her eyes widened and her jaw dropped for a second, but she composed her self immediately.

"Yeah, right," She said.

"What if I were to ask you?" Harry inquired with the same playful tone. Ginny couldn't help it but to laugh. _Why was he being so cruel?_ If Harry sincerely ever wanted to marry her….The thought had been a beautiful dream since she was a very little girl, but if she ever told him that he'd probably get scared and run away.

"I'd say 'good joke', Harry."

"What?" Said Harry. "You've never thought about marriage?"

"Since I was four," Ginny admitted quickly. It was time to deviate from the topic. "You know…Ron and I used to dress up when we were little and pretend we were getting married…Mum has pictures, but Ron found them a few years back and burned them—"

"You're changing the subject," Harry stated abruptly with a serious expression.

"What subject?" Ginny asked frantically. _Why was he doing this to her?_

"You're nervous."

"I am not!"

"Have you ever thought about marrying me?" Harry asked, his playful tone returning.

Ginny no longer felt like being playful. This was torture! She had no idea where Harry was going with this conversation.

"I—I…Harry," Said Ginny softly. "I've been in love with you since I was a little girl…does that answer you're question?"

It was out in the open now. Ginny had never said those words to Harry before. If she hadn't frightened him earlier then she certainly had now—she wanted him to stop talking about this before he broke her heart. He was silent—shocked by Ginny's confession. This reaction angered her and her mouth was spewing out words again.

"Come on!" Ginny spat. "Like you didn't know that!" Everyone else had known about Ginny's infatuation with Harry since she was ten. "There's the door, Harry," Ginny said feverishly and pointed at the front door.

Harry was still silent and did not move. In fact, he looked at her unblinkingly and said, "I'm not going anywhere."

Ginny felt her mouth open and close a few times before she was able to speak. "Harry, I think you are just being really sentimental because your friends are getting married---you're talking crazy—"

"Marry me," Harry said suddenly, taking her hand swiftly in his. "I love you."

The words sounded surreal to Ginny--This couldn't be happening—she felt the sudden urge to pinch herself.

"What?" She finally asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Marry me." Harry repeated boldly and truthfully.

"Are you serious?" She said with the same tone of disbelief.

"Yes!"

"But I'm still in school! I can't!—"

"I'll wait!" Harry said. There was a moment's silence before Ginny and Harry's lips both broke into wide smiles. "So that's a yes then?"

Ginny nodded and leaned forward to kiss her new fiancé. She still felt like she was dreaming. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought that Harry would ever ask her to marry him for real. She thought Harry would be a loner his whole life—some celebrity that was destined to be alone. She thought that she was just another girl.

"I can't wait to tell Mum," Ginny said blissfully with a huge smile plastered on her face. Harry however was no longer smiling.

"No!" He said. "You can't tell her!"

"Why?" Asked Ginny. _Was this just a joke?_

"Because," he said, suddenly looking nervous. "I don't want everyone to know—I don't want to make it a big deal."

"Are you embarrassed?" Ginny asked. Or was she right after all? Harry was afraid of relationships. This must be _very_ hard for him to do.

"No," he said. "Just don't tell anyone, not yet."

"Don't tell anyone what?"

Harry froze immediately and attempted to pry himself from Ginny's grip. Ron, followed by Hermione had just entered the kitchen and now they both stood before Harry and Ginny with inquiring looks.

He didn't know what to say for a long moment. The only thing that was going through his mind was that Ron would kill him. Ron couldn't know so Harry answered "Nothing". Unfortunately, Ginny answered the same time, saying "Harry proposed."

Hermione and Ron reacted at the same time. Hermione shouted, "Oh Merlin!" gleefully and Ron yelled, "What?" rather angrily.

Harry saw Ginny stand up from her chair as Hermione ran over to her, embracing her in a large hug, and offering her congratulations. Harry on the other hand…his gaze never left Ron's.

While the girl's celebrated, Harry watched as Ron slowly walked around the table with a hardened expression. Harry didn't know what was going to happen and he swallowed hard, shifting nervously beside Ginny and Hermione. Ron was only a few feet away form him now and Harry had a strong urge to grab Ginny and stand behind her for protection.

The room grew very quiet as Ron and Harry stood facing one another. Harry knew Ron was about to kill him—he should just tell him it was all a big joke—but he loved Ginny and he'd be damned if Ron's overprotective nature was going to keep him from her.

Harry stood up tall and drew in a brave breath.

"Go ahead and punch me, Ron," Harry challenged. "I love Ginny and if you don't like it….then—then—"

Harry started to stumble on his words when he saw Ron's fist rising. He really was going to punch him! Harry closed his eyes, waiting for Ron's fist to meet with his face. It never happened though…Instead of falling to the floor with a bloody nose like Harry expected he was now on the receiving end of a massive hug.

When Ron finally released Harry he was smiling widely.

"Congratulations mate," Said Ron and Harry breathed a long sigh of relief.

"We have to tell everyone!" Hermione chimed in.

"No," Said Ginny calmly. "We wouldn't want to steal you're thunder. This is your and Ron's day."

Hermione smiled and silently thanked her young friend. This was her day…the big day. This thought filled her with happiness and fear. What a strong emotion love was if it could invoke such opposite feelings.

"Morning Weasley's and future Weasley's!" Fred called as he and George trumped down the stairs. They didn't know about Harry and Ginny's engagement, but everyone assumed it would happen soon anyway. Hermione and Harry were both soon to be part of the Weasley family. Who would have thought that this would ever happen?

"Morning!" Everyone called back in rather happy tones.

Hermione had a sudden thought—an image of destruction rushed through her head.

"Fred, George," said Hermione gaining their attention. "Can I talk to you?"

Fred and George nodded happily, saying things like, "of course your majesty" and "Anything my Queen"

Hermione led them into the empty living room, stopped, turned to them and smiled sweetly.

"I just wanted to say something very simple to you," She said calmly.

"What's that?" Asked George.

Hermione's smile suddenly turned from sweet to malicious as she stepped closer to the towering twins.

"If you do anything," said Hermione. "Anything at all to mess up my wedding…I'll castrate you!"

Hermione spoke the last words with a cold, harsh tone and a rush of shivers coursed over Fred and George's skin.

Hermione held her firm gaze on the twins for a while before smiling sweetly once more.

"Do we understand each other?"

The twins were silent, frozen in fright, but somehow they managed to nod in agreement.

"Good," she said before prancing off up the stairs.

Nearly five minutes went by before Fred and George where able to even move. They turned and looked at each other slowly.

"You think she's serious?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I think she is," Responded George grimly.

"Maybe we should scratch the Canary Cream idea."

"And the Wildfire Whiz-Bangs."

A/N: the second half of this chapter will be the wedding, and hopefully I will post it soon after this one. I hope you liked it!


	7. The Big Day 2

**The Big Day (part 2)**

Hi everyone! This is the last chapter of 'Lovely Troubles' I hope you enjoyed as you did the others. I warn you now that this chapter contains a lot of fluff, so I hope you like it!

"Make sure everyone gets seated properly," Ginny called to her twin brothers. "Remember what Hermione said!"

Ginny Weasley stood in the grassy field next to the Burrow, just ahead of the garden which was now decorated with an array of flowers (mostly lilies), ribbons and bows. It was currently Ginny's job to greet the guests that were now beginning to arrive. She was grateful for the moderate breeze that was now wafting through the countryside since the summer day was steadily becoming warmer.

"Hello, thank you for coming," she said as she took hold of the long, floaty, pink material of her Maid of Honor gown to keep it from flying up in any embarrassing directions.

"Good to see you!" "How are you?" She said over and over again. It seemed as if Hermione had invited the entire wizarding community.

"Ahhh...well, well, well…isn't it the youngest of the Weasley's…" chirped an enthusiastic voice.

Ginny looked in the voices direction and heaved a great sigh.

"Hello, Rita," said Ginny politely.

"So, my Dear," Rita said, pulling out her parchment and quill. "How are you and Harry? Does the future look bright for you two?"

Ginny had the sudden urge to blurt out the news of their engagement, but her brain caught up with her mouth just in time.

"No," she replied. Rita's eyebrow rose high and she inquired further.

"No," she repeated. "Did he break your heart, did he leave you?"

i Good old Rita /i , thought Ginny, always trying to nose her way into other people's affairs…Then suddenly, Ginny had a brilliant idea!

"No he didn't," Ginny said. "It turns out that Harry is actually gay."

Rita's other eyebrow joined the first and they both disappeared into her graying hairline. "What!" She spat.

"Yeah," said Ginny casually. "He came home really late last night and it turns out that he had gone to a gay strip club. He's been gay the whole time!"

Ginny tried to look upset as Rita's quill zoomed over the page scribbling something down about a tragic split up between she and Harry that involved Ginny finding Harry in bed with a man which resulted in objects being thrown and neighbors alerting the Law Enforcement Department. Sounded like a good story to Ginny. Harry would probably be mad for about a second and then he'd laugh. At least it would keep the other women from pursuing him while she was away at school if they thought he was gay.

"Good Merlin!" Rita breathed excitedly. "Come Bozo! Let's find Harry!"

And with that, Rita and her scraggly photographer took off past Ginny and into the garden. She smiled proudly to herself and continued to greet the incoming wedding goers.

"Ginny, dear," Said Mrs. Weasley who had just stepped up beside her daughter with a curious expression. "Was that Rita Skeeter I just saw?"

"Yes," Ginny replied.

"Does Hermione know she's here?"

"She invited her, Mum."

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley sighed confusedly. "Well, I better go find your father and tell him to hide is projects—we don't want Rita snooping around."

With a quiet huff Mrs. Weasley was gone from the garden and looking for her husband. She headed indoors; he was probably getting ready, trying to look his best to impress Hermione's muggle relatives. She walked briskly past the kitchen where Tonks and Mrs. Granger were hard at work setting the table up with a grand cake as the center piece, then up the stairs where she past a bedroom where she heard the soft, uncontrolled rhythm of someone sobbing.

Mrs. Weasley stopped her journey and back tracked to inspect the sound. It was coming from inside Ginny's bedroom and Mrs. Weasley moved closer, carefully cracking the door open. Across the room she spotted the petite form of a young girl in a white gown; her back to the door and crying.

"Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley called cautiously and Hermione whipped around in her direction; startled and quickly wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Are you all right, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked and stepped closer.

Hermione tried to smile, but this only resulted in another uncontrolled sob.

"I-I-stubbed my toe," Hermione lied.

Mrs. Weasley wore a sympathetic expression, but she wasn't stupid.

"More like cold feet, I think," she said sagely before stepping up beside Hermione, taking her hands and sitting down beside her on Ginny's bed.

"Want to tell me what's really wrong," she suggested as Hermione sniffled.

"When you-" she started with a chocked voice. "When you married Arthur…were you scared?"

"Of course I was. Marriage is a very challenging union to step into."

"I'm just frightened. I mean, I'm only 18—just out of school—I have so many things that I want to do with my job—I want to travel—I know Ron wants to have kids, but I don't---not yet at least, and living with him!—on my own, I've never done that before, I've never even really had a boyfriend before and now I'm going to have a husband. It's all happening so soon!" Hermione explained this all very frantically and in one big breath.

"Hermione, I'm almost certain that Ron does not want children just quite yet either, and he loves to travel, you can go together, and if I'm not mistaken—he'll be getting a very good job of his own soon….I wouldn't worry about the living conditions either—you've only lived with him at Hogwarts for the past seven years. The only difference will be that you are sharing a bed, which you are already doing under my roof I might add."

Hermione blushed, but felt slightly less frightened. "Your right," she said quietly.

"I don't understand why you're so worried, though. Didn't you think of this before you got married the first time?"

Hermione was sure that her face had gone instantly pale and she quickly averted her eyes. It was time to come out with the truth.

"I wasn't really thinking very much at all when that happened," Hermione stated embarrassedly.

"What to you mean?" She asked. Her brows furrowed.

"Ron and I—we—well, we were sort of—kind of—intoxicated at the time…we didn't really know what we were doing—we don't even remember it actually."

Hermione fell silent and held her breath, awaiting Mrs. Weasley's reply or whatever she had coming. The silence dragged on, though for what seemed like hours until Mrs. Weasley suddenly sprang up from her seat on the bed.

"You silly, silly, girl!" She snapped. "I can't believe—I thought better of you—of both of you—could have been hurt—or worse—drinking like that!"

"Don't be mad, Mrs. Weasley, please; I know it was dumb of us!"

"So what? Are you getting married because you love each other or because you didn't want anyone to find out the truth?" Her eyes suddenly grew wide. "Are you pregnant?"

"No, I'm not pregnant!" Hermione snapped back with a scandalized expression.

"Then why are you staying married?"

"Because I love him! It just took a drunken wedding to make me realize it!"

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Weasley asked a bit more calmly.

"Yes."

"Then stop crying."

Hermione didn't reply and within a short moment Mrs. Weasley stepped up to her and offered her a large hug.

"It makes me very happy to see the two of you together…Good luck," she said sweetly and departed from the room...Hermione supposed that Mrs. Weasley's message was 'love conquers all' and she suddenly felt comforted.

Ron sat on an old dusty chair up in the attic of the Burrow, bouncing a large rubber ball against the door. The resident ghoul had suddenly disappeared one day last year and Ron had no complaints or worries to its whereabouts. The day seemed to be going by excruciatingly slow as if it was trying to see how nervous he could get; dragging it out until he ran away in fear. He had never in his wildest dreams thought about marriage or at least not this soon. Ron had no idea what to expect from it and that scared him to death. So, he distracted himself by sitting on the chair in his dress robes, throwing a ball against the old wood door—over and over. All of a sudden—the door swung open just as Ron tossed the ball and it collided with a loud smack on a tall mans forehead.

"MR. GARANGER!" Ron gasped in fear, springing from his chair. "I'M SO SORRY!"

Mr. Granger's face was scrunched up; his head bowed as he rubbed it gently. Ron approached him nervously as if to help, but Mr. Granger stuck out his hand and halted him with a manner that suggested if Ron came near him he'd be in even more pain.

"I'm fine," He moaned. "An accident is all." Then he slowly brought his hand away and fought a pained expression.

"I heard the banging and came to see what it was," Mr. Granger explained, trying to keep the ache out of his tone.

"I'm really sorry," Ron apologized once more. He was fearful for his life. Mr. Granger looked like a nice enough bloke, but honestly, Ron really didn't know him very well at all. All he knew was that he was Hermione's dad and a muggle dentist.

"Why were you doing that anyway?" Mr. Granger asked.

"I—er—I was just board—waiting," Ron explained nervously and the older man furrowed his graying, sophisticated brows and him.

"You're not having second thoughts about your relationship with my daughter, are you?" He asked firmly. Ron was sure that he swallowed so hard that it could be heard downstairs.

"No. No, of course not! I'm just nervous is all."

"You're already married what are you so nervous about?"

Ron opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off.

"Don't you break her heart, or I'll rip yours out," he said smoothly yet threateningly. Ron wanted to cry.

"So," said Mr. Granger. "Why the doubt the second time around?"

"Well, I don't even remember the first time—" Ron broke off immediately once he had realized what he had said. Why did he just say that?

"What?" Hermione's father asked sharply.

"Nothing—I nothing!"

"What do you mean 'you don't remember'?"

This was it. The end. If he told the truth, Mr. Granger would kill him and if he refused to tell…Mr. Granger would kill him. It looked as if it were a lose lose situation and Ron decided that if he was going to die he might as well do it as an honest man. 

"On the trip," Ron chocked. "We sort of—kind of—well, got pissed and somehow ended up getting hitched—but it was the greatest accident I've ever made!" Ron added when he saw the murderous look forming on Mr. Granger's face.

He was quiet a moment. Ron thought he looked a bit like a rocket ready to burst off into space. Luckily, however, it appeared that Mr. Granger was trying to calm himself. He breathed deeply and slowly.

"So," he said and Ron held his breath. "You got my daughter drunk—"

"She got me drunk is more like!"

"You got my daughter drunk and then married her i accidentally /i and now…."

Ron thought this might be a question, but wasn't sure. He was too scared to think right now.

"And now?" Mr. Granger repeated. It was a question after all.

"And now!" Ron squeaked. "Were married. I mean—I love her! I'm just scared out of my wits--weren't you?"

Mr. Granger was silent again, but this time he appeared pensive.

"I was," he replied calmly. "It will get less frightening though, I promise…make my little girl happy, all right?"

Mr. Granger then stepped close to Ron who felt he should back away, but didn't because he was to frighten to move. The older man clapped Ron firmly on the shoulder, smiled and left the attic.

Ron let out a deep breath of relief. He wasn't sure, but he thought he had just received Mr. Granger's blessing.

The time was now 4:20 and the wedding would officially begin in 10 minutes. Hermione stood outside behind a large tree and looked on into the garden at all of the people who were waiting to witness the ceremony. Her fists were clenched around clumps of her off—the--shoulder, white, lacy gown and she tapped her foot nervously.

"Bloody hell, there's a lot of people here!" Said an astonished voice from behind Hermione which caused her to whip around in surprise.

"Ron!"

"I don't know half of these people!"

"That's because my family is here too, Ron."

"Muggles? Isn't that kind of breaking the law?"

"No, I made sure there will be no magic. The ceremony is very different from the muggles so my Mum just told everyone we're pagans."

"We're what?"

"It's not important…you look nice," Hermione commented when she finally took the time to take in Ron's handsome appearance.

"Thanks," he said, blushing. "You look really beautiful."

Suddenly, the sound of melodious violins drifted in their direction and they knew that it was time to begin.

"You ready?" Ron asked and held out his hand. Hermione smiled mildly, nodded and took his hand firmly in hers.

The garden seemed to have transformed over the past week into a beautiful outdoors chapel. It looked as if every seat had been filled and now each occupant was staring at Hermione and Ron as they slowly and gracefully paced down the long isle of grass. Hermione felt nervous, but her heart fluttered and she smiled widely.

As they approached closer to Hermione's lattice archway she could see Dumbledore standing behind and altar wearing long white robes and looking very proud. To his left was Ginny and Mr. Granger and to his right were Harry and Mrs. Weasley.

Finally, they were standing right in front of the altar and the music faded out. Dumbledore smiled and winked at them before addressing the crowed.

"We have come together here in celebration of the joining together of Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Ronald Weasley," He said loudly and smoothly and Hermione felt her heart pound. "There are many things to say about marriage; much wisdom concerning the joining together of two souls. With each union, more knowledge is gained and more wisdom gathered. Though we are unable to give all this knowledge to these two, who stand before us, we can hope to leave with them the knowledge of love and its strengths and the anticipation of the wisdom comes with time. The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing, without love, death has no redemption. If we learn no more in life, let it be this."

He paused for a moment. Hermione felt Ron's hand tighten around hers.

"Others would ask, at this time, 'who gives the bride in marriage', but, as a woman is not property to be bought and sold, given and taken, I ask simply if she comes of her own will and if she has her family's blessing."

"Is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?" Dumbledore asked politely, addressing Hermione.

"Yes, it is true," Hermione replied and suddenly felt more confident.

"With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you?"

Hermione felt her father step closer to her.

"She comes with me, her father, and is accompanied by all of her family's blessings."

Hermione smiled and then Ginny stepped up beside her.

"She comes also with me, her sister," said Ginny who snuck a small smile at Hermione. "And has my blessing."

Dumbledore nodded with a kind twinkle in his eye. Hermione thought he looked so old and worn on the outside, but his eyes held so much life and love that he could go on living forever.

He next turned to Ron.

"I have not the right to bind thee to Bride, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time."

"It is my whish," replied Ron.

"With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you?"

Mrs. Weasley, smiling brightly and proudly stepped up beside Ron.

"He comes with me, his mother, and is accompanied by all of his family's blessings."

Next, Harry stepped up. Hermione caught his eye and felt a rush of love. What a feeling to be surrounded by people you care for so much. He smiled at her as if saying I'm happy for you and everything will be alright.

"He comes also with me, his brother, and has my blessing," said Harry.

"Please join hands with your betrothed and listen to that which I am about to say," instructed Dumbledore. Hermione's other hand was soon taken in Ron's and they faced each other. Hermione instantly knew that this was the happiest day of her life as the butterflies swam merrily in her stomach and Ron smiled back at her.

"Like a stone should your love be firm, like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another…" he said with emphasis before continuing. "For storms will come, but they will pass quickly."

"May you drink your fill from the cup of love," said Dumbledore as he held out a large golden goblet to them. Ron took it first and sipped the water out of the goblet then handed it to Hermione who did the same before handing it back to Dumbledore.

"Now hold up your hands to me."

Hermione and Ron offered up their interlocked hands to the old wizard who held up a beautiful white and gold ribbon. He presented it to the wedding guests and then wrapped it gently and elegantly around Hermione and Ron's joined hands.

"You are now bound together. Let this represent the unity you share and the devotion and loyalty you show to each other. And now," said Dumbledore.

He moved out from around the altar, stepped down with an ancient looking broom in his hand, and set it gently on the ground in front of the couple.

"I ask you to jump over this broom together. Let this represent the trials you will face, but will overcome."

Hermione looked down at the broom nervously and had the sudden vision of her tripping and making a fool of herself in front of everyone. Ron nudged her softly, knowing she was scared. They stepped up close together, their hands still tied, and carefully and quickly leaped over the broom. Hermione felt relief as she landed on the other side.

Dumbledore then approached them and offered them both a light kiss on the cheek.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife!" He said and the guests in attendance erupted into applause. Hermione barley had time to kiss Ron before she was surrounded by her family and friends all moving to hug and congratulate her.

The day went on in celebration (and to Ron's delight, a lot of food). Fred and George were on excellent behavior and Rita Skeeter managed to not be incredibly annoying. The time went by very quickly and it was soon ten at night and it was now just Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny who sat in the living room of the burrow flippantly discussing nonsense. All of a sudden, however, Hermione noticed Harry and Ginny exchange furtive glances. Ginny soon spoke up.

"We want to give you your wedding gift now," said Ginny mischievously.

"Okay," said Hermione obligingly.

Harry then got up off the sofa and stood next to Ginny in front of the newlywed couple. He reached into his pocket, trying to suppress a smile and pulled out single silver key.

"What's this," said Ron, taking the key from Harry. Hermione glanced at it and felt a wave of recognition.

"That's the key to our flat I put the galleons down on!" Hermione said with shock. "When did it arrive?"

"Three days ago," Ginny replied with a smirk.

"Why didn't you tell me? I wasn't expecting it for another week!"

"We wanted to surprise you," said Harry.

"How do you mean?" asked Ron suspiciously.

"Go and see for yourselves," Ginny giggled.

"And have a good night," Harry added with a wink and he and Ginny exited the living room.

"What are they on about?" asked Ron with irritation.

"I think I know what Ginny's been up to all week," stated Hermione knowingly.

"She's been up to something?" Ron asked confusedly.

i What a dope /i , thought Hermione as she smiled lovingly at Ron, but did not respond to him.

"Let's go take a look at this surprise," she suggested.

Ron obeyed and he and Hermione apparated to their soon to be apartment.

They soon appeared around a dark corner and stepped out onto the street together, looking along a row of flats made of red bricks.

"Its number 7," Hermione said. "There it is."

She pointed to their left and the couple approached the large door which adorned an even larger brass knocker.

"Shall we?" she said and slowly unlocked the door to their very own flat for the first time.

It was dark inside and smelled of wildflowers. Hermione's hand wandered along the wall, searching for the light switch and she thought that Ron was going to have a great time living with electricity. She found it eventually and gave it a flick. Bright light filled the small building and Hermione's whole body filled with joy. She had expected a bare apartment, but instead she saw a homely sitting room which contained a light blue couch with a matching chair at its side, a small glass coffee table, and a tall antique lamp that stood between the couch and a very large book self. To the left was a tiny, but warm looking kitchen that was already supplied with utensils and food.

"I don't believe it!" Hermione gasped gleefully.

"Are you sure this is ours?" Ron asked as he double checked the number seven on the door.

Hermione didn't say anything as she stepped into the new living space with wide happy eyes. "This is wonderful!" She kept repeating.

Ron followed her in and they turned a corner, reaching a door. Hermione opened it excitedly and squealed joyfully at the site. Ron was rather excited as well.

In the bedroom was a king sized bed with a beautiful blue and violet quilt covering it, and on top of the quilt were red rose petals sprinkled neatly across it. There was a small dresser to the side which had a red candle burning on it and across from the bed was a window which also supported a large red candle.

Hermione was about to utter her disbelief once more when she was suddenly swept off her feet.

She laughed happily and held on tightly to Ron as he carried her across the room and onto the bed. They sat there and smiled at each other.

"I love you," whispered Ron.

"I love you too," said Hermione before her lips were captured in a sweet and passionate kiss.

Everything had gone perfectly, and the night wasn't over yet.

OMG! That was so cheesy, wasn't it? I hope it ended well for you. I pulled most of the wedding stuff from random websites on handfasting ceremonies and kind of made up my own stuff. I hope you enjoyed this entire story, thank you for all of your wonderful comments!

AND JUST BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT!

The next morning Harry sat at the kitchen table sipping on a cup of tea and eating his toast. An owl had just arrived with the Daily prophet and Harry opened it up with the intentions of reading Rita Skeeters review of the wedding. That is not what he saw, however. What Harry saw caused him to drop his glass to the floor. It was a picture of him with a headline reading:

b SORRY LADIES: Harry Potter swings the other way. /b 

"GINNY!" Harry yelled very loudly, his voice echoing menacingly through the burrow.

Loud footsteps could be heard pounding down the stairs just before the small red-head turned the corner into the kitchen. Ginny took one look at Harry and the Daily Prophet and then burst into fits of laughter.

"I'm guessing this is your doing?" He asked, trying to sound furious. Ginny knew he was bluffing.

"You got to admit," she laughed. "That's good!"

"Yeah, it's going to be a riot with the quidditch team!" Harry snapped, but suddenly couldn't help but to laugh as well.

"You're horrible, Ginny," Harry stated playful before hitting her in the shoulder with the paper. "I owe you one."

b Review! /b 


End file.
